Volver a Vivir
by SheilaStV
Summary: Él había entrado en una especie de estado de estupor, vivía atrapado en un limbo, perdido y sin saber a dónde ir. Ella llegó a su vida para despertarlo, y guiarlo con su sonrisa, llegó para mostrarle que vale pena volver a vivir. Pero las sombras del pasado que lo atormentan, amenazan con devolverlo a la oscuridad. - Inu/Kag AU - Regalo de cumpleaños para Danperjaz L. J
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

 **Aviso especial:** Este short-fic está dedicado con mucho cariño, a mi gemela Lirio, una mujer que se ganó un lugar muy especial en ese órgano que me sirve para bombear sangre al cuerpo, porque sin importar que, mi cariño se mantendrá. ¿Razón del regalo? Pues por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida! Espero te guste esta pequeña historia.

.

.

 **Volver a vivir**

 _Él había entrado en una especie de estado de estupor, vivía atrapado en un limbo, perdido y sin saber a dónde ir._

 _Ella llegó a su vida para despertarlo, y guiarlo con su sonrisa, llegó para mostrarle que vale pena volver a vivir._

 _Pero las sombras del pasado que lo atormentan, amenazan con devolverlo a la oscuridad._

 **Capítulo 1**

Aquel día como todos los demás la observaba desde lejos. Había notado que ella seguía una rutina de ejercicios y pronto se vio aprendiéndola, casi se sabía todo su horario de entrenamiento.

La primera vez la vio de casualidad, al momento que descansaba con Shippou de su paseo habitual, le atrajo de una manera muy singular. Ella se había detenido a un lado de las barras del parque y comenzó una serie de estiramientos, posteriormente la vio realizar varios ejercicios. Le había llamado la atención porque la gente no suele hacer eso en lugares públicos, como lo es un parque, sino que lo realizan en algún gimnasio, pero ella lo hacia allí, delante de todos.

Cualquiera podría acusarlo de ser un acosador o algo parecido, pero que más daba, que dijeran lo que quisieran.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la primera vez que la vio y todavía no sabía su nombre, y estaba bien, se conformarla con el simple hecho de verla. Ella irradiaba tal vitalidad que resultaba agradable verla, al menos unos minutos al día. Aquella se había convertido en su pequeña felicidad.

Inuyasha Taisho había tenido una vida perfecta, un trabajo que le gustaba, un lugar propio para vivir cómoda y libremente, y una prometida a la que amaba más que a nada, y quien lo amaba de vuelta con la misma pasión.

Pero todo se vino abajo, una fría mañana de diciembre.

Él estaba de pie en el altar. Kikyou se había retrasado y comenzaba a alarmarse. Cuando pensaba ir a buscarla, Miroku, su mejor amigo y padrino, lo retuvo y le informó que habían llamado del hospital. Su prometida había sufrido un accidente.

Al llegar al hospital se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de Kikyou, había llegado sin signos vitales, eso le habían dicho. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, sin despedida, inmediato.

El que había planificado como el día más especial de su vida término resultando el más oscuro y desgarrador. Como Kikyou se había inscrito para ser donante de órganos ni siquiera pudo desahogarse en su lecho. Él, quien seguía sin asimilar su muerte, vio como se la llevaban para que partes de ella fuesen entregadas a otros, para que alguien más viviera y se beneficiara de su muerte.

Apartó la vista de la muchacha. Con los recuerdos de Kikyou en su cabeza se le hacía mal ver a alguien más, sentía que estaba engañando a su difunta prometida.

Seis meses habían pasado desde aquel fatídico día, y aún no se había menguado en él el dolor de la perdida. Siempre que la recordaba sentía aquel vacío desgarrador en su pecho.

Para cuando volvió su vista hacia la muchacha sólo pudo ver su espalda alejándose, al haber terminado con su rutina de ejercicios ella comenzaba a correr. Inuyasha se preguntó si acaso estaría entrenando para algún maratón, pensó en preguntarle pero luego descarto la idea, no quería involucrarse con nadie.

Su Golden retriever se movió inquieto con la intención de salir a correr, lo había adoptado cuando se mudó, la verdad era que lo había encontrado abandonado en los alrededores de su edificio y no podía permitir que el pobre animal siguiera sufriendo en la calle, y desde entonces el perro no se separaba de su lado y cuando regresaba del trabajo él lo recibía gratamente. Se había convertido en una buena compañía.

—Vamos a casa, Shippou. Mañana volveremos a verla —tiró de la correa del perro al momento que se levantaba de la grama.

Recorrieron el corto camino a su departamento, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar preguntarse si la chica también vivía cerca de allí, o sólo iba hasta el parque a realizar sus entrenamientos.

— _Lo supieras si te dignaras a hablarle, cobarde_ —la voz de su conciencia le habló. Aquella se había vuelto realmente molesta los últimos días.

Al llegar a casa le quitó la correa a Shippou y este fue a su lugar de siempre a jugar con alguno de sus juguetes.

Inuyasha trabajaba en la empresa familiar, la cual se encargaba de la exterminación de plaga. No era una empresa grande y sofisticada, pero contaban con una amplia variedad de clientes. Su horario de trabajo era flexible, y por lo general optaba por trabajar los fines de semana y de esa forma su hermano mayor compartía más tiempo con su familia, su esposa Rin y un niño de casi un año.

Fue directo a tomar una ducha, luego prepararía algo de comer y se alistaría para ir a trabajar, aquel día tenía el turno de noche.

* * *

Kagome llegó a su departamento cuando ya estaba pronto para anochecer, se dispuso a preparar todo para un reconfortante baño reparador, puso a llenar la tina. No le era necesario preparar cena ya que aún le quedaba un poco de ensalada en la nevera.

Regresó al baño y se retiró la ropa sin prisa. Cerró la llave del agua y entró en la tina, la espuma cubrió sus pechos y ella se permitió relajarse. Hace tres meses había vuelto a su departamento, luego de casi un año permanecer en casa de su madre, en compañía de su hermano y abuelo.

Ella se había independizado una vez terminó la universidad, pero por cuestiones de salud tuvo que volver a la casa familiar, amaba a su familia, pero se había acostumbrado al hecho de vivir sola. Y apenas hacia tres meses que tanto su familia como sus médicos habían dado el visto bueno para que volviese a su vida cotidiana.

Había logrado mantener su trabajo gracias a que estos habían aceptado que ella les enviase los bocetos de los diseños vía correo. Trabajaba como diseñadora gráfica en una compañía publicitaria. Lo suyo realmente era preparar los anuncios y comerciales, pero debido a las limitaciones que se le presentaron, durante aquel año estuvo preparando sólo publicidad digital e impresa.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en los dos últimos años. Desde los quince años le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad cardiaca progresiva, y había logrado llevar una vida normal. Terminó sus estudios, obtuvo una carrera, se había logrado mantener con un régimen alimenticio, ejercicio y tratamiento. Lo había llevado muy bien, pero un día sin previo aviso, había colapsado mientras dirigía un comercial. Su corazón envió una primera alarma que estaba por dejar de funcionar totalmente.

Los meses que siguieron a eso, fueron entre el hospital y casa de su madre, no podía realizar ninguna clase de esfuerzo físico, incluso una emoción fuerte podría hacerla colapsar nuevamente. De manera que se mantuvo en una especie de burbuja. Los médicos le habían dicho que no había forma de reparar su corazón, que la única manera de salvarse era un trasplante, por lo que entró en una lista, esperando el donante indicado, y rogando que no tardase demasiado.

Los primeros meses pudo sobrellevarlos sin muchos inconvenientes, pero pasado un tiempo tuvo que permanecer ingresada en el hospital, había comenzado a sufrir desmayos constantes y en cualquier momento podría necesitar del resucitador.

Al enjabonarse paso sus dedos por la cicatriz que se ubicaba en el centro de su pecho, no era demasiado extensa y no resultaba precisamente desagradable a la vista, aunque si lo hubiese sido no le hubiese importado demasiado, estaba viva y eso era lo que importaba.

Luego de permanecer unas pocas semanas ingresada, su corazón dejo de funcionar por propia cuenta, y la verdad era que seguía viva gracias a la insistencia de su madre de mantenerla conectada a un bypass, al menos hasta que resultase inevitable aceptar su muerte.

Ella se mantuvo totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía, no despertó en ningún momento durante el tiempo que estuvo conectada. Entonces una tarde cuando los médicos intentaban convencer a su madre de dejarla partir, sucedió el milagro. ¡Tenían un donante! Alguien con las características y el mismo tipo de sangre de ella. El equipo médico no tardo en ponerse manos a la obra.

Para cuando ella despertó una nueva vida se presentó ante ella, lo que había creído imposible había sucedido. Se le había presentado una segunda oportunidad para vivir.

No podía creer lo afortunada que era.

Le habían advertido que podía presentarse el caso de que el cuerpo intentase rechazar el corazón trasplantado, pero a seis meses de la cirugía eso no sucedía, de manera que guardaba bastantes esperanzas.

Vivía de igual forma que lo hacía antes de operarse. Mantenía una rutina de ejercicios y una dieta saludable, aquello simplemente se había convertido en sus hábitos.

Asistía a un grupo de personas que habían salvados sus vidas gracias a un trasplante, era un grupo en el que solía agradecerse esa nueva oportunidad de vida, y algunos tenían la suerte de poder conocer a su donante, ya fuera porque eran familiares o amigos o porque habían logrado contactar con la persona.

Ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que hizo posible que ella siguiese con vida, porque esa persona había muerto. Y aunque intentó averiguar al menos su nombre, los médicos le dijeron que la familia del donante se reservaba el derecho de permanecer en el anonimato, no querían ningún tipo de relación con las personas beneficiadas.

Terminó de bañarse y al secarse se colocó su pijama. Fue hasta la cocina y antes de tomar su cena se ocupó de servirle la comida a su gato, Buyo, el cual no se había despegado de ella desde que saliese del baño. Lo tenía hace tres años y la única vez que se había separado de él fue cuando permaneció ingresada en el hospital, tiempo durante el cual permaneció a cuidado de su familia.

Comió su ensalada tranquila y al terminar tomó su laptop, tenía unos cuantos diseños por terminar y otros más por editar.

* * *

Inuyasha se extrañó al no ver a la chica a la hora de siempre, ya tenía casi treinta minutos de retraso y aquello no era común. Se sentó en la grama y luego se tendió de largo cruzando sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, Shippou permaneció sentado a su lado.

Se sentía un poco decepcionado, había esperado por ver a la chica ese día, se había acostumbrado a verla.

Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que posiblemente tenía un problema, era como esos chicos de la secundaria que se mantienen viendo a la chica que les gusta pero nunca se acercan a hablarle por miedo e inseguridades, pero era mejor eso que sentirse como un acosador, ese sería un problema mucho más grave y no había llegado a ese extremo.

— _Sólo eres un cobarde_ —repitió esa voz molesta de su conciencia.

Él no era un cobarde, simplemente no veía razón alguna para acercarse a la chica y hablarle, después de todo ¿qué podía decirle? Algo como ¿"Hey, te he visto desde hace días, y me conozco toda tu rutina de ejercicios, sólo me preguntaba si podrías decirme tu nombre y la dirección de tu casa"? Si, con eso seguramente la muchacha terminaría pensando que era un desquiciado o maniático y terminaría llamando a la policía, a la cual tendría que explicar porque se mantuvo observando a una muchacha en el parque por poco más de dos meses.

No, no era ningún cobarde, simplemente utilizaba un poco de sentido común.

De pronto Shippou comenzó a tirar de su cadena mientras emitía ladridos con mezcla de aullidos desesperados.

—Calma chico. Ya hemos dado tu paseo, en un rato nos vamos a casa —habló al animal, sereno. El perro que no se lo tomó para nada bien tiró con fuerza de la cadena hasta que, por la sorpresa de Inuyasha, logró zafarse. —¿Qué demonios? —bramó al incorporarse y ver en la dirección en la que se había ido su perro, no era común que actuara de aquella manera. Se quedó pasmado al ver como el animal había tumbado a una muchacha e intentaba obtener su atención de cualquier manera.

Y maldita, o bendita sea su suerte, era la muchacha que él había estado esperando ver.

Kagome se vio sorprendida cuando se disponía a comenzar su rutina de ejercicios. Aquel día se había retrasado todo su itinerario ya que había tenido una consulta de control con su cardiólogo. Al menos todo estaba en orden, y los exámenes dejaban ver que no se presentaban problemas con el trasplante.

Llegó tarde a casa y apenas y tuvo tiempo de cambiarse para salir a hacer su rutina, y su sorpresa fue que al poco tiempo de llegar al parque, sin previo aviso, y de un momento a otro estaba tumbada en el suelo con un Golden retriever de color cobrizo sobre ella, el perro le lamia la cara como si la conociera de siempre, cosa que no tenía ningún sentido.

Se incorporó como pudo, sentándose en la grama, y se dispuso a acariciar el cuello del animal.

—¿Shippou, eh? —dijo al leer el nombre en la placa que llevaba, el animal comenzó a mover su cola, frenético y emocionado. —¿Te has perdido acaso? Veamos —hablo al voltear la placa que colgaba del cuello del perro—, Inuyasha Taisho, ¿ese es tu dueño, cierto? Pues tendremos que buscarlo.

—Eso no será necesario —escuchó una voz grave y alzó la vista para encontrarse con un nombre sumamente atractivo.

Lo vio allí de pie, frente a ella, ataviado con bermudas en color caqui y una franela de un rojo intenso, color que seguramente abrían tomado sus mejillas. ¡Dios! Era sumamente atractivo y vio con detalle como los músculos de sus brazos se tensionaban cuando se inclinaba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Y sus ojos, ¡Cristo! Tenía unos hermosos ojos, parecían ser el más puro y perfecto oro fundido.

Si esa misma tarde no le hubiesen dicho que su corazón marchaba perfectamente, habría jurado que este se saltó un par de latidos ocasionado por una arritmia o algo.

Aquello era tonto, ella era una chica madura, adulta ya, con sus 24 años. No era una colegiala para ponerse así ante la presencia de un hombre, por muy atractivo y sexy que este pudiese resultar.

—Ya basta, Shippou —dijo el hombre con voz firme haciendo que el perro se quedase sentado y viéndolos con atención.

Oh, entonces él era el dueño del perro, era Inuyasha.

—Lamento mucho que este insubordinado te haya tumbado a suelo —el perro soltó una especie bufido canino como si refutara a su dueño. — ¿Te has hecho daño?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y parpadeo un par de veces para despabilarse, no podía seguir actuando como una tonta.

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias Inuyasha —se aventuró a llamarlo por su nombre. El hombre sonrió, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza donde de forma descuidada alborotó un poco de su cabello.

—Estamos en desventaja aquí. —Kagome lo miro sin comprender— Tu sabes mi nombre, y yo no sé el tuyo.

—Claro. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi —dijo con una radiante sonrisa al momento que extendía su mano a él—. Un pacer conocerte —añadió cuando el tomó su mano.

—El placer es mío —respondió con una sonrisa.

En cuanto el soltó su mano, ella sintió como si hubiese perdido algo, lo cual era absurdo porque acababa de conocer a ese hombre.

—Creo que me iré, estoy retrasada. Y tú, pequeño, no vuelvas a escapar, ¿bien? —habló acariciando la cabeza del animal—. Adiós.

Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, todo aquello había sido muy extraño para ella, esa clase de reacción a un chico, era algo nuevo y desconcertante hasta cierto punto.

* * *

Inuyasha se quedó se pie viendo como la chica se marchaba. En cuanto la vio tendida en el suelo no dudo para acercarse hasta ella y ayudarle, y luego aprovechó la oportunidad para saber su nombre. Tenía unos bellos ojos, los cuales no había detallado en su inspección lejana, y una voz melodiosa, jovial, y su sonrisa… ¡joder! Era la sonrisa más hermosa y radiante que había visto en su vida.

Los ladridos de Shippou lo sacaron de su aturdimiento, el canino lo veía desesperado e intentaba arrastrarlo hacia la dirección que había tomado la muchacha.

—¿Quieres que la siga? —el perro lanzó un ladrido enérgico dando su aprobación. Él vio en la dirección que había tomado la chica, ya no lograba verla, pero no debía estar muy lejos, ¿cierto? Soltó un suspiro y con Shippou a su lado echo a correr en busca de la pelinegra. —Debo estar loco por hacerle caso a mi perro.

No tardó mucho en ver la silueta de la muchacha, se mantenía trotando a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—¡Kagome! —la llamó con fuerza ocasionado que incluso otros transeúntes los viesen de forma extraña. La muchacha se detuvo y volvió a verlo con un rostro contrariado por la duda.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella una vez él la alcanzó.

—Quiero disculparme de forma correcta.

—Oh, no es necesario…

—Si lo es —refutó de inmediato.

—Bien. Disculpa aceptada, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—No me parece correcto. Quisiera compensarte.

—¿Compensarme? No lo entiendo.

—Deja que te invite a cenar, para indemnizar el daño.

—¿Indemnizar? Dios, no ha sido la gran cosa, de verdad, no debes tomarte tal molestia —insistió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Insistiré hasta que lo aceptes —aseveró con firmeza.

—Vaya, una pequeña caída por una cena. Comienzo a pensar que enviaste a tu perro a que me tumbase a propósito solo para conseguir una cita —señaló cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

—¿Qué? No, te aseguro que no fue así, fue un accidente. Te lo juro. —Inuyasha habló tan rápido que Kagome pensó que enredaría las palabras. Se echó a reír y desconcertó por completo al hombre.

—Vale, vale, aceptare cenar contigo, pero debes saber que tengo entrenamiento en defensa personal, ten eso en cuenta por si intentas secuestrarme —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha la vio por unos segundos sin comprender lo que decía, y poco después cayó en cuenta que le estaba jugando una broma, y en ese momento soltó una carcajada como hace mucho no lo hacía. Aquella chica estaba resultando una agradable sorpresa.

 **Continuara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, baby girls! Cómo están? Ya ven que no me ausente tanto esta vez, aunque no es lo que tengo pendiente de publicar, lo sé.**

 **Este es un pequeño regalo que hice para alguien muy especial, como ya lo dije allá arriba. No había pensado que volvería con un fic 100% de InuKag, pero por esas personitas especiales uno hace lo que sea, no?**

 **Quizás aquí vean un poco más Occ del que suelo utilizar, pero intento mantenerme lo más apegada a la historia que puedo. Espero que eso no les cause mucha molestia.**

 **En un principio esta historia tendrá tres capítulos, no es algo muy largo, pero ando con muchos pendientes y el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo tampoco.**

 **Bien, bien, ya me voy. Espero que le guste este nuevo proyecto, y especialmente espero que sea del agrado de la agasajada.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lirio!**

 **Ahora me despido, ¡nos leemos pronto! Besos, y gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Segunda parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Lirio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—Parece que no dejara de llover pronto ¿eh?—dijo Kagome al ver por la ventana, acarició la cabeza de Shippou, quien no se había apartado de su lado una vez salió de baño.

Estaba en casa de Inuyasha, aquel día mientras realizaba su rutina de ejercicio comenzó a llover y él, que le hacía compañía todas las tardes en compañía de Shippou, sugirió que fuesen a su casa que estaba cerca.

Desde aquel día que se conocieron, solían hablar todas las tardes. Se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

—Ya deje tu ropa en la secadora, en un rato estará lista —anunció Inuyasha. Ella se volteó a verlo y tuvo que contener un suspiro de deleite, él estaba parado en el umbral de la sala con un mono y una camiseta sencilla que dejaba al descubierto los fuertes brazos. _¡Contrólate!_ , se dijo a sí misma, ella no era una adolescente.

—Lamento causarte las molestias. —al llegar a su casa él le indicó que tomara un baño para evitar que se resfriara y le prestó algo de ropa, lo único que logró conseguir para ponerse fue una sudadera en color rojo que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, pero se sentía más cómoda con eso que con alguna franela con la cual quedarían sus pechos expuestos ante el frio.

—No hay problema. En cuanto deje de llover te llevare a tu departamento, o puedes quedarte si lo deseas, tengo una habitación extra.

—Creo que me quedare, la tormenta no parece querer terminar. A cambio te preparare la cena —se ofreció dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Preparó una cena lo más saludable que pudo con los ingredientes que tenía Inuyasha en su refrigerador. Él claramente no se preocupaba demasiado por las cosas que comía, siempre y cuando supiera bien y fuese suficiente para saciar su apetito.

Hablaron de un par de cosas durante la comida y luego ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala. Inuyasha prendió el televisor y dejó un programa al azar.

—Espero no importunar con tu horario de trabajo.

—Tranquila, es mi día libre, y de igual forma con esta lluvia no es mucho lo que se puede hacer, trabajo de oficina que prefiero dejarle a mi hermano —habló apoyando sus pies en la mesa delante del sofá y estirándose.— Por cierto, ¿qué respuesta recibiste del condominio?

Cuando Inuyasha le había dicho en qué consistía su trabajo, ella le comentó que desde hace un tiempo su edificio tenía problemas de mantenimiento por lo que era muy común ver asquerosos insectos en todo el lugar. Le preguntó que podía hacer para hacer que una empresa como la suya realizara una fumigación en el lugar, y él le había respondido que ellos tenían que recibir una solicitud por parte del condominio del conjunto residencial para poder realizar cualquier procedimiento.

—En la última reunión informaron la cantidad de dinero que debía aportar cada departamento para el pago del presupuesto. Cuando le pregunte al encargado el miércoles, ¿sabes lo que me dijo? Que todo se había suspendido porque más de la mitad del edificio no estaba dispuesto a pagar. ¡Son todos unos tacaños y asquerosos! —exclamó con un ligero escalofrío de repugnancia y una mueca.

—No es la primera vez que sucede eso.

—He estado cerca de mudarme, pero todos los sitios que puedo pagar están lejos de mi trabajo. Pero te digo, vuelve a saltarme uno de esos animales mientras duermo, y me largo de ese lugar —habló con una voz tan chillona, como si fuese una niña haciendo rabieta, que Inuyasha no pudo evitar echarse a reír estruendosamente.— Claro, ríete —le lanzó un cojín haciendo que con eso el ojidorado riera todavía más—, no eres tu quien debe lidiar con esos asquerosos animales durante la noche.

—Ciertamente, lo hago. Es mi trabajo ¿recuerdas? —habló calmando el ataque de risa.

—Eres insoportable. Te divierte mi desgracia —se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín.

—Me diviertes tú, que es diferente.

—Es lo mismo.

—No lo es. Para que veas que me importa tu trauma, te ofrezco ir a tu departamento y ayudarte con el problema —informó con una sonrisa y vio como la chica lo mirada con suspicacia.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, podríamos ir mañana, tengo las cosas en el auto.

—¡Eso sería grandioso! —Kagome dio un pequeño brinco en el sofá cosa que hizo que Inuyasha volviese a reír—. ¿Y ahora porque te ríes?

—Eres increíble —dijo con tal sinceridad y espontaneidad que tanto él como Kagome quedaron en silencio.

Inuyasha en aquel tiempo que tenía conociendo a la chica había comenzado a salir de su limbo, ella lo hacia reír con sus expresiones o sus drásticos cambios de humor. Ella lo estaba despertando de su letargo, pero no era hasta aquel momento en que se daba completa cuenta de ello.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana a primera hora fueron al edificio donde vivía Kagome, ella le ofreció un desayuno esplendido una vez estuvieran en su departamento, no se fiaba el escaso repertorio de alimentos que tenía Inuyasha en su alacena.

Mientras que la muchacha preparaba el desayuno él se ocupó de inspeccionar el departamento. El sitio estaba impecablemente limpio, cada cosa en su lugar. No entendía cómo es que ella pudiese ser víctima de aquellos animales indeseables, aunque ciertamente el edificio era antiguo y necesitaba reformas y una inspección a fondo.

Salió del departamento y recorrió los pisos superiores, las paredes estaban enmohecidas y se veían varios animales arrastrarse por el suelo y las paredes. Luego de ver todo eso bajó al estacionamiento a buscar las cosas que tenía en su auto. Mientras en su cabeza se pasaba que aquel lugar necesitaba una reforma urgente.

Regresó al departamento justo cuando Kagome servía la comida.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

—Subí a echar un vistazo a tus vecinos, y buscar mi equipo —señaló lo que había dejado a un lado de la entrada.

—No me recuerdes los pisos de arriba —en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de asco y desagrado que se vio reforzada con un escalofrío—, una vez subí a quejarme por el volumen de la música y jure que nunca más subiría a ese lugar alejado de la mano de Dios. Es asqueroso. Esos animales saben que les tengo miedo y por eso saltan y me atacan. —Inuyasha contuvo la voluntad de reírse.

—Kagome, la cucarachas no piensan de esa forma.

—Claro que si —refuto ella indignada—. Esos animales son malvados. —Con ese comentario y el mohín que hizo ella se le hizo imposible no comenzar a reírse.

Luego de varios reproches y risas más se sentaron a desayunar.

—Fumigare el departamento para exterminar con los huevos y… —comenzó a decir.

—No tienes que explicarme todo el proceso, al menos deja que coma tranquila. —Inuyasha sonrió.

—Bien, sólo quería añadir que sería mejor que saliéramos a dar un paseo durante el tiempo que los químicos hacen efecto.

—¿Intentas invitarme a salir indirectamente? —cuestionó ella con suspicacia.

—Yo… si —admitió avergonzado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa que lo cautivo.

—Si quieres salir conmigo, puedes pedirlo cuando quieras. Me encantaría salir a dar un paseo contigo —le dio la respuesta que había esperado.

Al terminar de comer y después de recoger todo. Kagome fue a darse un baño y cambiarse mientras Inuyasha preparaba todo. Le había preguntado si Buyo tendría algún problema por los gases, y él le explico que no le haría daño, aunque de igual forma Buyo parecía haber salido a dar su paseo por el vecindario, de modo que lo que hizo fue cerrar la ventana para que no entrara hasta que ella hubiese regresado.

Inuyasha esparció un polvo blanco en ciertos lugares específicos como la cocina, las ventanas, el baño, la puerta de entrada. Aquel polvo mantendría alejados a los rastreros animales, le explicó a la chica. Le dejó el resto que llevaba en un frasco para que ella lo rociara eventualmente.

Kagome fue a esperar a Inuyasha en el auto mientras él terminaba. Se sentía como una colegiala en su primera cita, y en parte así era. Ella no era una colegiala pero aquella podía contarse como su primera cita, si no contaba la vez en que él la invitó a cenar para disculparse por lo de su perro.

Su relación con los chicos había sido casi nula. Luego de ser diagnosticada enfrasco su vida en estudiar y obtener una carrera, después comenzó a trabajar, hasta que literalmente su cuerpo no dio más. Ahora veía que tenía que disfrutar más cosas, aprovechar aquella oportunidad de vida. Y era por eso que se comportaba con Inuyasha como no se había atrevido con ningún otro chico. Él la hacía sentir diferente, como si pudiese brindarle más vitalidad.

Inuyasha no tardó mucho en regresar, y una vez en el auto decidieron ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, podrían pasar por el cine y luego comer un helado.

La tarde en el centro comercial se pasó volando. Kagome lo llevo a una tienda extraña donde vendían cosas extravagantes que parecían ser de otras épocas. Ella estaba realmente encantada.

—Mira esto —le mostró un collar de perlas que no identificaba si eran color negro o morado oscuro, tenía un par de colmillos intercalados por cada cierta cantidad de perlas.

—Parece algo para hacer brujería —soltó y la muchacha se echó a reír.

—Posiblemente lo era, pero creo que se te vería bien.

—¿Qué?

—Casi siempre usas suéteres o franelas en color rojo —señalo el suéter que llevaba—, así que esto te combinaría, ¿no crees?

—No, no quiero que me caiga ninguna extraña maldición. —La muchacha emitió un gemido de desgana.

—No será presa de ninguna maldición joven —habló un anciano, que al parecer era el dueño de la tienda—. Ese collar tiene ciertos poderes, pero no para hacer daño, se dice que quien lo porte podrá calmar las penas que lo invadan. Antiguamente fue llevado por un ser poderoso, mitad humano, mitad demonio, y gracias a ese collar se evitaba que el perdiese el control de sus emociones, cuando la mitad demonio quería tomar el control, el collar lo calmaba. En la actualidad no hay seres mitad demonio, pero las personas poseen muchas penas que los atormentan hasta que llegan a consumirlos, ese es el efecto que tendrá el collar, calmar esas penas.

El anciano dejó de hablar e Inuyasha permaneció completamente incrédulo, así lo hizo saber.

—Esas no son más que patrañas. ¿Quién podría creer semejante….?

—Tiene usted mucha razón —dijo Kagome al anciano. Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada y vio que ella mantenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, estaba realmente fascinada—. Transmite cierta tranquilidad cuando se toca.

—Y creo que usted, joven —el anciano se dirigió a Inuyasha—, debería tenerlo.

—¿Yo? No necesito esta clase de artilugios.

—Señorita, debería usted dárselo.

—Eso haré. Me lo llevo —habló dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar.

—No, Kagome. Este viejo charlatán sólo quiere tu dinero. Vámonos.

—No quiero su dinero. Lléveselo y entréguelo a él —señaló al ojidorado.

—Oh, no puedo irme sin pagar. Yo…

—No acepto dinero. Bien puede ofrecerme una visita más adelante y estaré complacido de recibirla —le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

—¿De verdad? ¡Estaré encantada de regresar! Muchas gracias —se acercó al anciano y le dio un efusivo abrazo. Luego él le ofreció un pequeño saco en color rojo para que ella guardase el collar.

—Espero volver a verla, a ambos —enfatizó viéndolos fijamente.

Poco después los jóvenes salieron del local y el anciano se quedó observándolos hasta que desaparecieron de su campo de visión, sonrió. Sería interesante volver a verlos.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en una banca, a su lado había una fuente de agua artificial. Esperaba que Inuyasha regresara de comprar unos helados. Después de salir de la tienda le había costado que él aceptase ponerse el collar, pero logró convencerlo. Y ella tenía razón, se le veía muy bien.

Aquel día había resultado ser muy agradable. Ese tipo de salida era algo que no había experimentado. Ella había salido con amigos y compañeros de trabajo, lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero una cita, eso sí que no lo había hecho.

En su trabajo había un muchacho que siempre intentaba cortejarla, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba de la mejor manera. Houjo era un muy buen amigo, pero no se veía atraída por él en lo más mínimo. La verdad era que no se había sentido atraída por ningún chico.

Antes de la cirugía lo justificaba con no tener que comenzar una relación con alguien, cuando ni ella misma sabía cuanto tiempo de vida le quedaba, no hubiese sido justo enamorarse de alguien, y que esa persona la amase de vuelta y hacerlo sufrir por su enfermedad.

Ahora bien, después de la cirugía su interés en los hombres seguía igual. Ninguno le había provocado la emoción y excitación que sintió la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha, aquello había resultado abrumador.

Se sentía completamente a gusto a su lado, se divertía con él, aun cuando a Inuyasha le hacía gracia tomarle el pelo.

Recordó lo que el anciano dijo en la tienda, acerca de que Inuyasha debía tener el collar. Lo que intentaba decir era que Inuyasha cargaba con un pesar muy grande, y necesitaba el collar para que lo calmase.

Ella misma había notado que él mantenía oculta una parte de su pasado, algo doloroso. Pero no podía obligarlo a hablar. Ella misma se reservaba su enfermedad y la cirugía que le salvó la vida, pero era más porque no quería que él sintiese lastima por ella, como lo hacían todos los que conocían de su situación.

—¡Kagome! ¡Eres tú! —escuchó a alguien gritar y giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba. Sonrió al reconocer al hombre moreno.

Kouga se acercó y ella se puso de pie para recibir un abrazo de su parte. Conoció a Kouga en el grupo al que asistía, aunque tenía bastante tiempo sin verlo. Inició una plática con él.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba de regreso de comprar y no pudo interpretar lo que sintió al ver a la muchacha hablando tan amenamente con aquel desconocido para él. Se acercó a ambos e interrumpió la conversación.

—Disculpa la demora —dijo entregándole a Kagome un helado.

—Gracias, y no te preocupes. Él es Kouga. Kouga él es Inuyasha.

Los dos hombres se vieron como si no tuviesen ninguna intención de conocerse.

—Bueno, Kag, se me hace tarde —el moreno se acercó a la muchacha para darle un beso en la mejilla. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía?!—. Siempre es un placer verte. Tratare de asistir la próxima semana.

—De acuerdo, me alegra saber que te encuentras bien. Nos veremos —ella le ofreció un último abrazo al sujeto y él quiso gruñir. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el hombre se hubiese alejado lo bastante.

—¿Dónde lo conociste? —quiso saber. Kagome lo miró extrañada por su pregunta.

—¿A Kouga? Oh, en un grupo al que asistimos —respondió sin darle importancia.

—¿Qué grupo? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Un grupo de apoyo —ella respondió y evadió la mirada de él.

A Inuyasha le impactó saber aquello, ¿a qué clase de grupo de apoyo podía asistir ella? En el momento que iba a preguntar, ella se adelantó a hablar.

—No es un grupo para adictos, si es lo que estás pensando. Es un grupo para personas que estuvieron enfermas mucho tiempo y finalmente lograron vencer su enfermedad.

Kagome no agregó nada más y siguió comiendo su helado. Inuyasha quiso saber más detalles, ¿ella había estado enferma? ¿De qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Estaba completamente bien? ¿Podría tener una recaída?

Tantas preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, pero ninguna salió de sus labios, notaba que para ella no había sido fácil admitir aquello, de modo que lo dejó pasar. Él también tenía un pasado del cual prefería no hablar.

Se ofreció a llevarla a casa antes de anocheciera. Había comenzado a preocuparse por su salud, el día anterior ella se habían mojado con la lluvia y ella podría coger un resfriado. No sabía que enfermedad había padecido ella, pero quería evitar cualquier malestar que pudiese padecer.

El trayecto de regreso al departamento de ella fue tranquilo. Kagome comenzó a hacerle bromas acerca del collar, que seguramente le combinaría con alguna pulsera tipo punk, dijo que la buscaría cuando regresara a la tienda del anciano. Inuyasha no pudo evitar contagiarse con su sentido del humor. De modo que se vieron bromeando y riendo durante el resto del camino.

Por mera cortesía se ofreció a acompañarla a la puerta de su departamento, así se aseguraría de que no quedaba resto del insecticida. Al estar en el departamento él mismo se ocupó de abrir las ventanas e inspeccionar todo. Luego ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

—Muchas gracias por todo —expresó su gratitud con una sonrisa, e Inuyasha no pudo evitar quedar atrapado.

Ella poseía una sonrisa tan hermosa, radiante, tan llena de vida, que lo hacía sentir completo. Y aquellos orbes cafés que lo veían risueños. Todo el conjunto se le antojaba perfecto.

—Discúlpame —susurró y la muchacha lo vio claramente confundida.

—¿Qué…?

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo al momento que se acercaba lo suficiente a ella para tomarle el rostro entre las manos, y luego hacer aquello que tanto deseaba.

La besó. Fue un beso cargado de expectación y dulzura, expectación porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, y dulzura porque era lo que ella le transmitía.

Para su felicidad y sorpresa, ella respondió con el beso, en un principio tímida y luego se atrevió a colocar los delicados brazos femeninos alrededor de su cuello.

Y en ese momento lo supo. Supo que querría más de ella, más de su ternura, sus bromas, su sonrisa. La necesitaba.

* * *

Después de cuatro meses de conocerse su relación era oficial. Aquella noche Kagome estaba particularmente nerviosa. Había estado pensando que ya era momento de decirle a Inuyasha acerca de su enfermedad y de la cirugía que le salvó la vida.

Él se había mostrado preocupado y atento con ella luego de que ella mencionase el tema tiempo atrás, y aunque se había mantenido evadiendo el tema, ya iba siendo el momento de decirle. Después de todo no era algo malo, sólo algo por lo que había pasado y que la hacía ser quien era.

Y además quería avanzar la relación, quizás parecía necesitada o algo, pero él le hacía sentirse tan bien que quería sentirse suya. Aunque no se habían intercambiado palabras de amor, aquello quedaba de lado, habían comenzado una agradable relación que iba avanzando de a poco.

Y la verdad era que no esperada confesiones de amor, aún era muy pronto, y para embarcarse en eso debía existir otras cosas antes, como la confianza, era por ello que se había decidido a confesarle la verdad.

Para aquella noche él le había ofrecido una salida al cine, pero ella denegó diciendo que pasaría a su casa después de que terminara su reunión con el grupo de apoyo, y que allí podrían ver una película y ordenar algo para comer, ella se llevaría una muda de ropa para cambiarse.

Y así había hecho. Después de salir de la reunión se dirigió directo a casa de Inuyasha. Luego de comer se habían acomodado en el sofá para ver una película a la cual no le estaba prestando atención.

Ella estaba cómodamente apoyada en el pecho masculino y él jugueteaba con sus dedos entrelazados.

—¿Cuándo me dirás cuál fue tu enfermedad? —soltó la pregunta de pronto, al parecer él tampoco estaba muy pendiente de la película— Para que asistas a un grupo de apoyo tuvo que haber sido realmente grave.

Kagome soltó un suspiro y se separó del cuerpo masculino, aquella era su oportunidad para hablar. Pensó que lo mejor sería mostrárselo por lo que se puso de pie con intención de ir a cambiarse. Él la detuvo al instante.

—Espera, si no quieres hablar, está bien. Pero no tienes que molestarte.

—No estoy molesta. Sólo iré a cambiarme. Ya regreso —se liberó de la sujeción y fue hasta la habitación de él. Se quitó la ropa, dejando sólo la ropa interior y se puso el conjunto de pijama que había llevado, el mismo dejaba ver claramente la cicatriz en su pecho.

Una vez de regreso a la sala se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, le dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha y luego desvió la mirada. Comenzó a hablar acariciando distraídamente la cicatriz.

—El grupo al que asisto es para personas que como yo han sobrevivido gracias a algún trasplante. De yo no haber recibido uno habría muerto el año pasado.

Desde allí comenzó a contarle todo, desde su adolescencia cuando la diagnosticaron, como fue su vida después de eso, hasta el año anterior cuando su corazón se negó a funcionar por su propia cuenta.

Inuyasha se mantuvo escuchando atento todo lo que ella decía. Kagome se mantenía con una mirada distante como si reviviera cada momento que mencionaba. No podía imaginar lo difícil que tuvo que haber sido para ella pasar por todo eso.

—¿Estas bien ahora? —fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar cuando ella terminó de hablar. Se preocupaba por su bienestar.

—Hasta ahora todo marcha bien —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Hasta ahora? —no le gusto la forma en que ella lo dijo.

—Siempre existe la posibilidad de que el cuerpo rechace el trasplante.

—¿Aun después de un año? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí. Pero no quiero pensar en eso. Tuve una segunda oportunidad para vivir y quisiera aprovecharla de la mejor manera, aun cuando no sea durante mucho tiempo.

—Pero…

—Ahora estoy bien, y eso es lo que importa —ella le dedicó una sonrisa y él quiso sentirse tan confiado como ella—. ¿Crees que puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad conmigo? —le preguntó visiblemente avergonzada.

Él pensó que no había tenido que ser fácil para ella hablar de ese tema. Vio como aún se mantenía acariciando la cicatriz distraídamente. Inuyasha se acercó y sujetó su mano para que dejara de moverla, ella lo vio contrariada, sin entender.

—Estaré complacido de acompañarte —dijo con sinceridad. Y lo que había dicho era cierto, se había dado cuenta de que quería estar con ella, permanecer en su vida. Y ahora más que nunca cuidarla.

Sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro, y él se negaba a soltar la mano de ella. La mirada de él se mantuvo fija en la de ella, y luego la desvió a los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

—Bésame —pidió Kagome. Él no supo si escuchó o no la petición pero si la leyó claramente en los labios femeninos, y sin esperar un segundo se dispuso a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Todos sus besos habían sido controlados, casi dulces. Pero aquel beso se tornó más demandante, soltó la mano de ella para sujetarle con firmeza de la cintura, recostándola ligeramente en el sofá. No se atrevió a recorrer con sus manos el delicado cuerpo por temor a no poder controlar su deseo.

Lo dicho por la muchacha había sido un paso más en su relación, una brecha abierta para la intimidad, un acercamiento.

Se apartó del beso para surtir a sus pulmones con un poco de oxígeno, pero sin separarse de Kagome. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho, no queriendo dejarlo ir.

Inuyasha inspiró fuertemente y el dulce aroma de ella quedo impregnado en sus fosas nasales. No intentó besarla de nuevo, sabía que si lo hacía no querría detenerse, pero tampoco tenía la voluntad de alejarse de ella; de modo que se quedó allí, manteniéndola cautiva entre sus brazos.

El corazón de Kagome latía desbocado, su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado al menos tres veces más de lo normal y sentía su cara arder de vergüenza y expectación. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando él la besaba. Todo su ser se llenaba de una emoción nueva que no sabía cómo controlar, y no sabía si quería hacerlo.

Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron eternos e Inuyasha seguía sin moverse, parecía una estatua apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre su cabeza y hombro.

Ella estaba decidida aquella noche, y contra todo pronóstico se arriesgó. Movió sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y comenzó a descender con lentitud, se detuvo en el abdomen y sintió cuando el contuvo la respiración. Sin esperar nada se aventuró a introducir sus manos por debajo de la franela que él llevaba, sintiendo en contacto directo la marcaba piel. Inuyasha soltó el aire contenido y lo sintió estremecerse por completo.

—Kag —la voz de él sonaba ronca y no tan firme—. No…

—¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? —preguntó dejando sus manos sobre el abdomen de él. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

—Nada mal —soltó un suspiro y se separó ligeramente de ella para verla a los ojos—. Estoy a nada de arrancarte la ropa y tomarte en este mismo lugar, pero tú no mereces eso —apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Podemos ir a la habitación —sugirió con una calma que no sentía—. O puedes hacerlo aquí —sentía sus mejillas arder como brasas.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos fuerza y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cuando volvió a abrirlos le ofreció a Kagome un corto beso en los labios antes de tomarla por completo en sus brazos e ir con ella directo a la habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta para evitar que Shippou entrara.

La dejó tendida en la cama y el comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Los ojos de ella seguían cada movimiento del cuerpo masculino, la forma en que se contraían sus musculosos brazos con alguna flexión, simplemente deleitándose la vista.

—¿Me permites desvestirte? —preguntó Inuyasha al notar que ella no parecía tener intenciones de quitarse la ropa. Ella pareció reaccionar y salir de su trance.

—¿Puedes apagar la luz? —preguntó repentinamente tímida.

—Quiero verte —se acercó a ella, subiendo a la cama—. Déjame verte por completo —pidió, manteniendo su mirada fija en los orbes cafés. Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa como estaba, y asintió.

El no comenzó con la tarea de inmediato. Se ocupó de volver a besarle los labios y luego hacer un camino de besos en el rostro femenino. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer cada palmo del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Después de unos segundos eternos se apresuró a quitarle la parte arriba del pijama dejando al descubierto un brasier de encaje que ocultaba las montañas femeninas. En ese momento pudo apreciar con mayor claridad la cicatriz en el centro del pecho.

No era una gran cicatriz, al cabo del largo de su dedo índice.

La muchacha se sentía tensa y mantenía su rostro hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados. Ella se estaba mostrando ante él sin reservas, y bendita fuera por eso.

Antes de siquiera acariciarla con sus manos se inclinó ante ella y beso el centro de su pecho.

—No tienes que avergonzarte. Esta —habló ahora rozando la delgada línea de tono más oscuro de su color de piel— es la prueba de tu esfuerzo por salir adelante.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó con dulzura. Luego terminó de desvestirla con infinita calma.

Antes de Kagome sólo había compartido aquella intimidad con Kikyo, él no era un hombre dado a la promiscuidad y creía que para tener relaciones con alguien debía existir algo entre ambos. No es que iba a decir que amaba a Kagome, porque no lo sentía así, el recuerdo de Kikyo aún se mantenía fresco en su memoria, pero sentía algo por ella; era una especie de alegría y emoción al tenerla cerca, quería saberla a salvo.

Una vez la tuvo desnuda ante él se ocupó de recorrerla entera con sus manos y dejando besos en lugares estratégicos. Cuando la sintió preparada se posicionó sobre ella, sin dejar que su peso le aplastara. Comenzó a hundirse en ella y entonces lo supo, la tensión en el cuerpo de ella se lo dijo; se detuvo al instante y se separó de ella.

—No… —la voz de ella sonaba como una súplica.

Por los dioses que él tampoco quería detenerse, estaba tan excitado que dolía, pero no quería lastimarla. Con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz rodó en la cama llevándose a Kagome, para dejarla sentada a horcajadas en su cintura.

—¿Qué…?

—Quiero que tu lleves el control —dijo al colocar sus manos en la estrecha cintura.

—Pero yo no… no sabría que hacer —su voz tembló ligeramente.

—Yo te guiaré —la alzó un palmo para ubicarla adecuadamente. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho buscando equilibrio—. Baja. Lentamente —su voz sonaba ronca debido al esfuerzo que le llevaba controlarse.

Ella lo vio a los ojos y asintió, luego comenzó la dulce tortura. El interior de ella comenzó a darle abrigo, abriéndose para darle entrada libre. Inuyasha se mantuvo abnegado viendo las facciones de ella al recibirlo; los pequeños labios se abrían liberando gemidos. La vista le parecía maravillosa, tenerla de aquella manera era perfecto porque podría ver de primera mano como ella llegaba al orgasmo siendo empujada por él.

Kagome hizo un movimiento rápido y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos y liberar un gruñido, apretando un poco más las caderas femeninas, al saberse por completo dentro de ella. Ella a su vez enterró las uñas en su pecho liberando un jadeo extendido cosa que ocasionó que su miembro se hinchara un poco más.

Paulatinamente ella comenzó a moverse, y aun cuando sus movimientos resultasen torpes, ocasionaban el mismo efecto que los realizados por una experta, e incluso eran mejores. Lo estaba conduciendo a la locura.

Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, el interior de ella lo apresaba con delicioso ardor, y las caderas femeninas seguían teniendo aquel ritmo frenético. Movió una de sus manos y la llevó al centro de ella, justo por encima del punto donde sus cuerpos se unían.

Ella, avergonzada, trató de detenerlo. Él la detuvo con su mano libre.

—Sigue —la vio morderse los labios y estremecerse entera, sus dedos jugaban con el pequeño botón—. Sólo un poco más, pequeña —la alentó.

El orgasmo llegó a ambos segundos después, explosivo, avasallante.

Inuyasha guardó en su memoria cada gesto en el rostro femenino; la forma en que los labios se movieron para pronunciar su nombre como un gemido ahogado, el cuello ligeramente extendido hacia atrás, entregándose a él. Ella era suya, y a él le encantaba disfrutar de ese deleite.

Kagome terminó tendida en el pecho masculino, exhausta, llena, alucinada. Él no se atrevió a moverse para salir de su cuerpo, de modo que se quedó allí ocupando sus manos en acariciar la espalda de la muchacha. Justo en ese momento se sentía dichoso, completo, casi libre. Sólo una cosa lo retenía de sentirse por completo en libertad, y era el momento de soltarlo.

Con cuidado elevó a la muchacha y salió de su cuerpo, por más que quisiera permanecer en aquel cálido interior no podía hacerlo, era la primera vez de ella y debía ser considerado. De los labios de ella escapó un dulce quejido, y al instante ella buscó acurrucarse en sus brazos, la recibió gustoso.

—Kagome —llamó a la muchacha mientras acariciaba su espalda. Ella sólo emitió un pequeño ronroneo, sonrió al escucharla, era tan dulce.

Se preguntó cuál sería la mejor forma de confesarse a ella, y pensó que ser directo era la mejor manera, después de todo no era algo malo, sólo era parte de su pasado.

—Estuve comprometido —soltó sin más. Al instante la muchacha se separó ligeramente de él para verlo, volteó el rostro para verla a la cara, ella lo veía expectante.

—¿Qué sucedió? —quiso saber. Inuyasha liberó un suspiro antes de responder.

—Murió. Íbamos a casarnos el diciembre pasado, pero el día de la boda ella tuvo un accidente. Murió antes de llegar al hospital —se dio cuenta que al decirlo no se sentía tan agobiado por la pena como sucedía anteriormente. Antes le costaba tanto hablar del tema, resultaba tan doloroso.

En aquel momento fue liberador, sentía la nostalgia por la pérdida de un ser querido, pero sentía que podía continuar.

—Lo siento tanto, no me imagino lo doloroso que tuvo que haber sido para ti —la voz de ella era tan dulce.

Bien sabia, porque el tiempo que había compartido con ella, que Kagome era alguien que se preocupaba por los demás, si veía a alguien triste o decaído trataba de ayudarlo, más de una vez se habían detenido en la calle o el centro comercial para ayudar a un niño perdido. Ella buscaba siempre la forma de ayudar a otros.

Con su mano acarició la mejilla femenina y apartó un mechón de cabello para dejarlo detrás de su oreja. Atrajo el rostro de ella hasta depositar un beso en su frente. Ella le inspiraba tanta tranquilidad.

—Ahora eso forma parte del pasado —le dijo he hizo que se acomodara de nuevo en su pecho. Le gustaba tenerla de aquella manera, cerca de él. Protegerla.

* * *

Rápidamente pasaron dos meses y así, casi sin darse cuenta, había pasado un año de aquel día cuando Kikyou murió.

Lo único que alejaba sus pensamientos del recuerdo de su antigua prometida, era estar en compañía de Kagome. La muchacha lo había llamado el fin de semana para cancelar sus planes de salida ya que se sentía mal, y él sin pensarlos dos veces se dirigió hasta su departamento. Era lunes por la mañana y todavía se encontraba allí.

Despertó al sentir el vacío en la cama, y luego de ir al baño se encargó de buscar a la joven. La encontró en la cocina.

—Deberías estar en la cama —riñó acercándose a ella. Le colocó una mano en la frente para comprobar su temperatura, estaba normal. Durante casi todo el fin de semana había estado presentando fiebres altas.

—Estoy bien. No debes preocuparte —dijo al apartar su mano— ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?

—Deja que yo lo hago, ve a descansar.

—No. Ya has hecho bastante por mí, además tienes que ir a trabajar. Ve a tomar un baño y yo terminare con el desayuno —ella hablaba como si lo hiciera con un niño pequeño.

—¿Tu iras a trabajar?

—No, ya llame para avisar. Iré a consulta —susurró la última oración.

Kagome se había sentido afortunada al no haber presentado ninguno de los efectos secundarios de los medicamentos que tomaba para evitar que su cuerpo rechazase el trasplante, pero al parecer su suerte había acabado y comenzaba a ver el efecto.

—Te acompañare.

—No —se negó de inmediato lo menos que quería era que Inuyasha estuviese con ella al momento que la diagnosticaran—. Ya has hecho suficiente por mí, no tienes por qué acompañarme.

—Insisto. Ahora ve a cambiarte mientras que yo termino con esto —habló con autoridad, algo nada común en él. Ella obedeció a regañadientes.

Una hora más tarde ambos estaban listos para salir, se habían demorado un poco ya que Kagome no lograba que Buyo ingresara en el departamento, y debido a que ya comenzaba a hacer frío no le gustaba que se quedara mucho tiempo fuera. Finalmente Inuyasha pudo hacer que el gato entrara.

Él pensó que aquel día debía ir a su casa para suministrar más comida a su perro, lo que le había dejado no duraría más de tres días. Si, pasaría por su casa luego de dejar a Kagome, y luego también haría una visita al cementerio.

Cuando ya estaban listos para salir, escucharon como sonaba el timbre, fue él quien fue a abrir. Se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad y cabello castaño corto.

—Oh, tú debes ser Inuyasha, yo soy Kotomi, la madre de Kagome —la mujer se presentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Mamá? —la muchacha se asomó desde la sala.

—¡Oh, cariño! —se acercó con prisa a la pelinegra—. ¡Felicidades! —gritó con emoción al envolverla en un medio abrazo ya que sujetaba una caja.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó Inuyasha, ciertamente Kagome no le había comentado nada de que su cumpleaños estuviese cerca. La muchacha negó con la cabeza, al parecer estaba tan desconcertada como él.

—Mamá, no lo entiendo ¿a qué viene esto? —inquirió una vez que Kotomi la liberó para colocar la caja en la mesa cercana.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —la mujer al ver la cara perpleja de su hija, soltó un suspiro— Bien, tu despertaste días después, tiene sentido que no lo recuerdes. Pero fue hace un año exactamente. Hoy, hace un año, se consiguió el trasplante que te salvó la vida —afirmó conmovida y volviendo a abrazar a su hija con fuerza.

Los oídos de Inuyasha no escucharon nada más. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar con prisa, atando cabos. Un año, el mismo tiempo que tenía Kikyou de haber muerto, y ahora recordaba que ella era donante. Era una coincidencia muy grande. Todo aquello debía ser una muy mala broma del destino, la vida se estaba burlando de él de la peor manera.

—¿Inuyasha? —Kagome se había acercado hasta él y lo veía preocupada.

—¿Dónde… dónde te operaron? —escupió la pregunta, ella lo vio sin comprender—¿A qué hora?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?

—Responde.

—Yo…

—Fue en el Shikon Hospital, y eran pasadas las 5 de la tarde cuando la ingresaron al quirófano —la respuesta fue otorgada por Kotomi.

—Mamá…

—Fuiste tú —soltó la acusación señalando a la muchacha—. Por tu culpa Kikyou está muerta.

—¿Kikyou? ¿Tu prometida? —la voz de ella era apenas un susurro. Él ni siquiera la escuchó.

—Ella murió para que tú pudieses vivir. Dime ¿Cómo puedes vivir tan tranquila sabiendo que alguien tuvo que morir para poder salvarte? Alguien que era amado, que tenía amigos y familiares que… —se calló al recibir una bofetada, fue la madre de la muchacha quien se la había dado.

Parpadeó y centró su vista en la mujer castaña.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma a mi hija. Vete —exigió con voz trémula.

—Él tiene razón —el susurro apagado de ella llego a sus oídos, y volvió a ver a Kagome.

La muchacha se había sentado en el sofá. Mantenía la cabeza inclinada y una mano sobre su pecho.

—Cariño, sabes que no es cierto.

—Yo no lo merecía —la voz de ella sonaba estrangulada.

Algo se revolvió en Inuyasha al escucharla. Dio un paso hacia ella.

—Kagome…

Se quedó helado cuando ella elevó el rostro para verlo. Había tanta culpa y dolor en sus ojos que él mismo se sintió agobiado. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios.

Fueron sus palabras las cuales habían afectado tanto a la muchacha, y antes de poder retractarse de algo se vio arrastrado a la salida del departamento, con la imagen de una destruida Kagome grabada en su memoria.

 **Continuara.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hello, baby girls! Vengo a dejarles esto antes de que termine el año, soy mala, lo sé, terminar el capítulo así justo en estas fechas; soy cruel.**

 **El capítulo en general me gusto, aunque luche en muchos momentos; espero que haya resultado de su agrado.**

 **Ahora bien, no se cuando vendré con la parte final, comencé a trabajar con el especial de navidad (si, si, súper retrasado), y hasta que no lo termine no regresare con los pendientes, aunque espero no tardar demasiado.**

 **Bueno, me despido, no quiero alargarme para dejarles chance en caso de que quieran enviarme amenazas o tomatazos.**

 **Gracias por leer, y nos leeremos el próximo año.**

 **¡Feliz año, baby girls!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tercera parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Lirio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Inuyasha había intentado llamar a Kagome, pero la llamada siempre era desviada al buzón, lo más seguro era que ella no quisiera volver a hablarle o verle nunca más. Había sido muy cruel con ella la última vez que se vieron.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto por cómo había sucedido todo, después de todo se sentía completamente engañado por ella. Quizás era injusto, pero eso no le importaba.

Al saber que Kagome había recibido el corazón de Kikyou para salvar su vida, le había agitado parte de sus sentimientos.

La culpa se había hecho presente por haber mancillado el recuerdo de Kikyou, por haberla olvidado. Porque lo había hecho, debía admitirlo. Durante el tiempo que compartió con Kagome el recuerdo de Kikyou era algo borroso y distante, y cuando pensaba en su muerte ya no resultaba doloroso, porque Kagome estaba a su lado y lo hacía olvidar comentándole algo que lo hacia reír o pensar en otros asuntos.

Quizás aquello sólo era lo que llamaban Karma, y le tocaba vivirlo por haberse olvidado tan pronto de la mujer que había amado tan profundamente.

Detestaba haberle hecho daño a Kagome, pero estaba tan dolido que en aquel momento simplemente no pensó con claridad.

Y la acusación era totalmente carente de sentido. Kagome no era la responsable de la muerte de Kikyou, ella no había planificado el accidente que le causaría la muerte; ella sólo había sido escogida como la candidata para recibir el trasplante. El que era necesario para salvar su vida.

Recordaba que Kagome le había comentado en una oportunidad que ella había perdido toda esperanza de salvarse, era prácticamente imposible que consiguiesen un donante adecuado para ella de acuerdo con los pronósticos, incluso le había confesado que ella se había despedido de su familia luego de sufrir el primer ataque cardiaco y antes de caer en coma. Ya había aceptado su destino y había agradecido poder vivir de la forma que lo había hecho.

Fue una sorpresa para ella cuando despertó nuevamente y le anunciaron que había recibido el trasplante justo antes de que los médicos decidiesen desconectarla del bypass.

Él se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había dicho, su intención no había sido causarle daño, pero lo había hecho.

Era por eso que había dejado de insistir con las llamadas, si ella no quería saber nada de él, no la molestaría más, no después de haber sido tan injusto con ella.

Lo que lo carcomía por dentro era no saber siquiera si ella estaba bien. Deseaba desesperadamente poder saber si ella estaba bien, asegurarse de ello. Aquel último fin de semana que había compartido, ella había estado realmente mal, con altas fiebres y muy descompasada, comenzaba a temer lo peor.

Había notado que ella tomaba una moderada cantidad de pastillas durante la mañana, y en una ocasión le había preguntado para que eran.

—Los inmunosupresores son para evitar que el cuerpo rechace el trasplante, este lo tomo dos veces al día. Y el resto son suplementos vitamínicos para reforzar las defensas, ya que los inmunosupresores ocasionan que mi organismo quede propenso a infecciones —le explicó ella de forma calmada.

—¿Hasta cuando hay riesgo de rechazo?

—Nunca deja de haberlo, pero según las estadísticas, si el cuerpo no muestra señales de rechazo durante los primeros cinco años, es posible que no lo haga, pero aun así no se pueden dejar de tomar los medicamentos.

Ella siempre había estado tan informada de aquel tema, al preguntarle como sabía esos detalles, ella respondió que eran cosas que solían hablar en sus reuniones de grupo.

—Pero lo que me dices es que esos medicamentos te ayudan para que no rechaces el trasplante pero, a su vez, dejan tu organismo susceptible a infecciones —expresó con cierto desconcierto.

—Así es, es algo con lo que debo vivir.

—¿Y si te enfermas…?

—Es un riesgo.

—Una infección grave podría matarte ¿cierto? —preguntó con temor.

—Es una probabilidad, claro, pero son cosas que no tiene sentido pensar ahora. Esta es la vida que me tocó vivir y estoy agradecida por haber obtenido al menos un par de meses más, ya con eso estoy satisfecha. Ahora cambiemos de tema, por favor, no tenemos que seguir hablando de cosas tristes.

Siempre le había sorprendido como ella intentaba buscarle el lado bueno a las cosas que le sucedían, no importa que le sucediera ella sonreía y decía que las cosas estarían bien, y la verdad era que al ver su sonrisa así lo sentía.

Inuyasha se pasó la primera semana acudiendo al parque con Shippou con la esperanza de al menos poder ver a Kagome a lo lejos, pero ella no apareció ningún día. La preocupación y la culpa comenzaron a golpearlo y entonces se dedicó por completo al trabajo.

Volvió a los horarios repletos y guardias sin descanso. Iba a casa a pasar el tiempo necesario para comer algo, bañarse y sacar a pasear al perro. No quería pensar en nada. Ni en la culpa ni en sus sentimientos.

Su hermano y su cuñada le hicieron ver que no podía continuar con aquel ritmo de vida, o terminaría colapsando, y la verdad era que eso le importaba muy poco, si algo llegaba a pasarle lo tenía bien merecido por haberle causado tal daño injustificado a Kagome.

Casi un mes había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Kagome, y seguía sin poder quitarse la imagen de ella sentada con una mano en pecho y viéndolo con aquellos ojos llenos de culpa y dolor.

 _Yo no lo merecía._

Las palabras de ella seguían haciendo eco en su memoria. Ella lo había dicho como forma de aceptar que no debía haber recibido el trasplante, que alguien lo merecía más que ella. Y ¡maldita sea! No era así, si alguien merecía vivir era ella. Ella quien era luz, esperanza y vida en su máxima expresión.

Y él le había recriminado ser una egoísta por no pensar en las personas que amaban a Kikyou, cuando aquello era totalmente absurdo. Ella ya le había dicho que nunca pudo saber quién había sido su donante, y le había expresado su pena al no haber podido agradecer al menos a los familiares de la persona y expresarle sus condolencias por la pérdida de un ser querido.

¿Y que había hecho él? Hacerla sentir culpable por vivir, hacerla pensar que no merecía haber sido salvada; era un desgraciado. Había causado daño a la persona que menos lo merecía. Él bien sabia, la clase de persona que ella era y aun así había dicho todas esas cosas terribles. Si alguien no merecía vivir era él.

Aquel día para no ir a su casa, después del trabajo decidió dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, pronto seria el cumpleaños de su madre y debía comprarle algo. Mientras recorría los pisos del centro comercial paso por la tienda en que una vez estuvo con Kagome, a donde fueron en su primera salida.

Aquella extraña tienda de antigüedades. Instintivamente llevó las manos a su cuello para tocar el collar que Kagome le había puesto. El anciano de la tienda había dicho que servía para aliviar las penas, pero en aquel mes no había funcionado en lo más mínimo, tal y como él pensaba era una charada.

Determinado y con el mal humor que tenía, entró en la tienda. Estaba desierta, tocó una pequeña campana que estaba en el recibidor, y el dueño apareció poco después.

—Ha regresado joven, me alegro de volver a verlo —habló el anciano.

—He venido a decir que es usted un charlatán. Tal como yo pensaba este collar no sirve para nada —movió el collar que colgaba de su cuello—. No ha servido en lo más mínimo.

—¿Dónde está la muchacha? —quiso saber el anciano sin escuchar lo que él decía.

Inuyasha no respondió, no tenía respuesta y no sabía que decir acerca de ella. El anciano pareció interpretar su silencio y tomó nuevamente la palabra.

—Es razonable que el collar no haya funcionado. El collar por sí solo no tiene magia —comenzó a explicar el anciano—, para que este haga su trabajo debe haber alguien que estimule su poder, en este caso, era la muchacha. Fue por eso que se lo entregue a ella, para que ella a su vez se lo diera a usted; de esa forma funcionaba el encanto. Pero me temo que si ella no está no funciona, el efecto se anula sin la presencia de quien otorga la verdadera magia.

Por un momento se quedó mudo. ¿Aquel anciano intentaba decirle que sin Kagome estaba destinado a padecer una gran pena?

—Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces no importara que le devuelva esto —hizo el ademan de quitarse el collar pero el anciano lo detuvo.

—¡No, muchacho! El collar aún sigue trabajando, de la forma en que puede hacerlo, te protege. De cualquier forma, tú eres su dueño ahora, no funcionara con nadie más.

—Patrañas —gruñó y se dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. El anciano lo observó con gran angustia, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Al llegar a casa Inuyasha fue directo a darse un baño, después de quitarse la camisa llevó sus manos al cuello para quitarse también el collar. Se detuvo al recordar el momento en que Kagome se lo había puesto, ella se había visto tan feliz, rebosante de alegría. Al instante apareció en su memoria la imagen de ella en el sofá al borde del llanto a causa del dolor que él le había causado. Terminó de quitarse el collar, no merecía llevarlo.

* * *

Sin saber muy bien cómo, había terminado delante del departamento de Kagome. Bueno, si lo sabía. Su cuñada le había dicho que finalmente había llegado respuesta de la petición para fumigar el edificio que él había solicitado tiempo atrás. Y le dijo que ya podría ir a realizar el trabajo.

Había tomado aquello como una buena razón para saber acerca de Kagome. Pero se sentía extraño estando allí, por alguna razón no llevaba su equipo de trabajo, suponía que lo había olvidado por querer apresurarse y saber cómo estaba la muchacha.

Había vuelto a llamar a Kagome, porque seguía atormentado por saber si estaba bien. Pero nada, su llamada seguía siendo desviada al buzón de mensajes. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ella hubiese optado por no saber nada más de él, tenía razones para eso, después de todo; porque no podría soportar que hubiese sido por algo más. Aquello sería algo imposible de aceptar. Ahora tenía una oportunidad para poder asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Tocó la puerta y espero respuesta. Nada. ¿Estaban a sábado, cierto? Estaba casi seguro de eso. Las últimas semanas había estado tan inmerso en el trabajo que no le tomaba relevancia al día en que vivía. Pero Rin le había mencionado algo acerca de hacer el trabajo un sábado para que todos los inquilinos estuviesen presentes y hablarles del procedimiento. O eso creía.

Quizás su cuñada no estaba tan errada al decir que le convendría descansar un poco más. Quizás de esa forma no estaría tan confundido.

Escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta contigua a la de Kagome, y reconoció la voz de su hermano hablando con una señora mayor.

Él insistió una vez más en la puerta de Kagome.

—Joven, me temo que ese departamento esta desalojado —le dijo la anciana. Su mano quedo elevada preparada para dar otro golpe a la puerta.

Ne se había imaginado que Kagome se hubiese mudado, pero suponía que aquella podía ser una opción.

—Aquí vivía alguien que yo conocía, no sabía que se hubiese mudado —habló sin querer apartarse de la puerta.

—No fue así. Kagome, la joven que vivía allí, ella… —la voz de la anciana se volvió difusa.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber.

—Su salud no era muy buena, pobre muchacha, tan joven.

—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó ahora con voz temblorosa.

—Se fue de aquí estando muy mal, se le veía muy enferma. Luego vino su familia a buscar sus cosas. Me dijeron que había muerto.

—No —susurró apoyándose en la puerta—. Ella no… Kagome no pudo… —ni siquiera era capaz de armar una frase. Aquello era inconcebible.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru lo hizo apartar de la puerta, mientras leía un listado donde efectivamente decía que el apartamento estaba desalojado desde hacía al menos dos semanas; entonces buscó entre las llaves que le había entregado el condominio para que pudiesen registrar los departamentos vacíos.

Y entonces lo vio. El apartamento que tan bien había conocido estaba completamente vacío. No quedaba nada de lo que una vez allí pudo ver. Todo había desaparecido.

Muerta. Kagome estaba muerta.

Su cabeza se convirtió en una explosión de recuerdos. Su hermano seguía hablando, dando órdenes, o eso suponía. La anciana a su lado también decía algo pero casi no reconocía la voz. Todo era muy distante, le resultaba difícil mantenerse enfocado.

Sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Kagome. Era la imagen de ella lo que se mantenía fija en sus pensamientos.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, agobiado. No podía soportar aquello.

No podía aceptarlo, no quería creer que ella ya no estuviese.

No podía resistir volver a vivir el dolor de perder a quien amaba. Porque si, muy tarde se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de aquella muchacha. Cuando ya no podía hacer nada por recuperarla.

El destino le golpeaba con una nueva dosis de sufrimiento, esta vez castigo a sus palabras.

Y en aquella oportunidad no estaba seguro de querer repetir aquella agonía, que en ese momento le era mucho más asfixiante y demoledora.

No quería volver a vivir. No sin ella.

* * *

 **Hola, la verdad no tengo palabras. No se me ocurre nada que pueda decir que los haga sentir mejor.**

 **Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia este no era el final que tenía pensado, pero después de un tiempo, simplemente esto comenzó a rondar mi cabeza, toda esa desesperación y dolor pedían salir a gritos. Y, entonces, una mañana en el trabajo, me llego un relámpago fugaz, que me mostró que "Volver a vivir" podía ser eso, volver a repetir un dolor, o una perdida, después de todo a todos nos ha pasado repetir momentos dolorosos; luego también vi el resumen y vi que había colocado "…las sombras del pasado que lo atormentan, amenazan con devolverlo a la oscuridad.", con eso termine de ver que podía hacer esto, tenía base, y la verdad me sentí bastante satisfecha.**

 **No digo que haya estado saltando de felicidad, pero logré escribir lo que quería. Logré sacar eso que tenía guardado, y eso me hizo sentir bien.**

 **Lamento haber causado algún daño, o roto algunos corazones, pero en ocasiones, se debe escribir lo que se debe escribir.**

 **Me despido con pesar, y agradeciendo su apoyo. Nos leeremos en otra oportunidad, si es que desean seguir leyéndome.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Ultima parte del regalo de Danperz L.J (Lirio)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

—Inuyasha, despierta —la voz de su cuñada llegó desde un lugar lejano.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, le resultaba un poco complicado ubicarse.

—Si te vas a seguir durmiendo en la oficina, será mejor que te largues a tu casa —escuchó a su hermano hablarle desde su escritorio.

—Ese no es el modo correcto de decirlo, Sesshoumaru —riñó Rin—. Pero tiene razón, deberías descansar correctamente —ahora le habló con tono preocupado—, no es la primera vez que te quedas dormido en la oficina.

—Sí, lo tendré en cuenta —habló sin mucha convicción, aún se sentía confundido y con un gran pesar.

—¿Quién es Kagome? —preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

Inuyasha comprendió entonces el porqué de su consternación. La noche anterior no había ido a su casa, se había quedado dormido en el mismo escritorio, y había tenido aquel sueño terrible. Pero lo había sentido tan real que aún podía sentir la opresión en su pecho a causa del impacto emocional.

Al menos podía calmarse al pensar que Kagome podía estar bien en su departamento, que nada le había sucedido, y sólo era su subconsciente que le jugaba aquellos juegos macabros.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás quien esa esa chica y porque decías su nombre en sueños?

—Kagome es… ella… —no supo cómo explicar que era lo que ella significaba para él. No cuando él mismo comenzaba a interpretar sus sentimientos luego de aquel sueño.

—¿Podrían dejar de hablar tonterías y ocuparse de lo que en realidad importa? Tenemos trabajo que hacer —Sesshoumaru habló con su tono severo, y en ese momento Inuyasha agradeció la interrupción.

—Muy bien, grandulón —dijo Rin y al momento le sacó la lengua a Sesshoumaru.

A Inuyasha solía causarle gracia la forma en que Rin se atrevía a hablarle a Sesshoumaru y la forma en que él lo aceptaba, ella era la única quien osaría a hacerle aquella mueca a su hermano, y era a ella a la única persona que Sesshoumaru le permitiría aquel atrevimiento. Su hermano había cambiado desde que conoció a Rin, seguía siendo soberbio y frío, pero cuando se trataba de ella y su hijo era alguien completamente diferente. Eso era lo que hacía el amor en las personas, pensó, las cambiaba.

—Se me había olvidado decirte, Inuyasha, por fin llegó la respuesta a la solicitud que me pediste que hiciera para la fumigación del edificio que inspeccionaste. Ya han realizado las reparaciones necesarias y se puede proceder a fumigar —Rin le entregaba una carpeta.

Aquello fue como sufrir un déjà vu, un mal presentimiento se albergaba en su pecho.

—¿Cuándo se realizara la fumigación? —preguntó tratando de que su voz sonara serena.

—La he planificado para hoy —respondió su hermano—, se le ha informado al condominio y han aceptado. A las 9 debo estar en el edificio.

—Yo iré —afirmó de inmediato. Debía asegurarse de que Kagome estaba bien.

—Deberías ir a tu casa y descansar —Sesshoumaru habló sin dejar de revisar unos documentos. Aquella era la manera en que su hermano se preocupaba por él.

—Lo haré en cuanto terminemos con ese edificio —habló con más determinación.

—Bien, pero si vuelves a quedarte dormido me encargare de dejarte en el sitio donde lo hagas —gruñó.

—No lo hará, y si lo hace lo enviare a buscarte —Rin le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció una sonrisa.

En otro momento aquello le hubiese causado gracia, pero justo en ese instante no lo hacía, seguía con aquella gran inquietud en su pecho, atormentado por aquel terrible sueño. Debía asegurarse cuanto antes que Kagome estaba bien.

* * *

Llegaron al edificio poco después de las 9:00 de la mañana, Sesshoumaru lo llevó hasta su casa para que se cambiase ya que según él, brindaba un aspecto deplorable. Había aceptado porque guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a Kagome.

Dejó a Sesshoumaru hablando con los encargados del condominio y sin esperar mucho mas se dirigió al apartamento que le interesaba. Al llegar tocó la puerta esperando respuesta, nada sucedió.

La opresión en su pecho aumentó.

—Kagome abre la puerta, por favor —casi suplicó al seguir tocando la puerta.

—En ese apartamento no hay nadie —escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru a su espalda, y la opresión en su pecho aumento.

Su hermano llamó en la puerta contigua, y salió una anciana, él le explicaba que pronto comenzarían la fumigación y debía salir del edificio tal como ya habían acordado con los del condominio, podrían regresar después de las 2:00 de la tarde.

Inuyasha se acercó a la anciana.

—¿Qué sabe de la chica que vive en este apartamento?

—¿Kagome? —Inuyasha asintió—. Se fue de aquí estando muy mal, hará cosa de un mes, se le veía muy enferma. Luego su hermano vino a buscar un par de sus cosas, al parecer se quedaría en casa de su familia hasta que su salud mejorase. Pobre chica, espero que se recupere.

El impacto aunque menor, igual le afectó bastante. Kagome no estaba bien. Su vida podría estar en riesgo en algún hospital y él no podía hacer nada.

Sintió la mirada de Sesshoumaru en él y reaccionó. Su hermano lo veía con cierta curiosidad.

—Iré a avisar al resto de los inquilinos —informó. Debía tratar de mantener su mente ocupada si no quería atormentase por pensar en lo que podría haberle pasado a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru vio cómo su hermano se alejaba para subir al siguiente piso, ahora ciertas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. Ya luego hablaría con el idiota de su hermano, mientras tanto tenía trabajo que hacer.

—¿Conoces a esa muchacha, cierto? Kagome —preguntó Sesshoumaru una vez estuvieron ambos en la camioneta, ya iban de regreso a la oficina.

Inuyasha se negó a responder.

—Es a quien llamaste en tus sueños —siguió hablando—. Ahora todo tiene sentido, el cambio de tu comportamiento hasta hace semanas, tu interés por ese viejo edificio. Supongo que comenzaste una relación con ella y… ¿Qué paso luego? ¿Te botó?

—Ojala lo hubiese hecho —soltó de pronto.

—Cometiste alguna tontería supongo.

—Es más complicado que eso. No es algo que te interese escuchar de todas formas.

—Puedes hablarlo conmigo o Rin se encargara de averiguarlo —comentó.

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco ante aquello, ¿su hermano se estaba ofreciendo a escucharlo?

La verdad era que estaba desesperado, y Sesshoumaru no resultaba tan mala opción para hablar, él no sería alguien condescendiente, de eso estaba seguro, le diría justo lo que necesitaba oír.

Antes de darse cuenta comenzó a hablarle de Kagome, le habló de cuando la conoció, las cosas que ella le había dicho, sobre su trasplante, de cómo se sentía estando con ella, y luego, como había descubierto que el corazón que la mantenía con vida era el de Kikyou. Le contó lo cruel que había sido con ella aquel día, las cosas que le había dicho.

—¿La acusaste de ser la causante del accidente de Kikyou cuando ella estaba en coma? —fue lo primero que le preguntó su hermano— No creí que fueses tan idiota.

—No estaba pensando ¿de acuerdo? Me afecto demasiado saber que precisamente ella fue quien recibió el corazón de Kikyou, y que no me hubiese dicho antes…

—Me dices que ella te había comentado no saber quién era su donante. —Sesshoumaru al ver que la conversación se extendería tomó un desvío— No esperabas que ella te preguntara algo como "¿Por casualidad conociste a alguien que fuese donante de órganos y muriese en esta fecha aproximadamente?", o ¿si crees que es una pregunta para hacerle a alguien?

Inuyasha suspiró, visto de aquella manera resultaba mucho más tonto, y tenía menos razones para comportarse como lo hizo. Ella le había dicho todo lo que podía decirle. Lo que significaba que la culpa era de él al no imaginarse aquella posibilidad.

—Quizás yo debí interpretarlo. Cuando ella me dijo que había recibido un trasplante debí pensar en Kikyou. Pero yo…

—Estabas pensando en Kagome —su hermano lo sorprendió con esa verdad—. Y está bien, Kikyou formó parte de tu vida, pero ya no está, y tú sigues vivo, por lo que está bien que intentes seguir con tu vida.

—Siento que estoy mancillando el recuerdo de Kikyou.

—Si te sientes de esa manera entonces olvídate de Kagome, y que no te importe si ella vive o muere —dijo como si aquello fuese lo más lógico.

Inuyasha sintió una punzada en su pecho y por un instante sintió que sus ojos soltarían un par de lágrimas, se sintió completamente ahogado. No podía siquiera imaginar que Kagome pudiese morir.

—No, Kagome no puede morir. Ella no… —su voz no fue más que un susurro desesperado, no supo si Sesshoumaru había logrado escucharlo.

—Sé que Kikyou te amaba —siguió hablando Sesshoumaru—, y por eso sé que le hubiese gustado que fueses feliz.

Escuchar aquello de parte de su hermano lo dejaba pasmado. Aquel no se parecía al Sesshoumaru con el que había crecido y conocido durante toda su vida. Su hermano había cambiado.

—Creo que esa chica es importante para ti, ¿me equivoco? —Inuyasha negó con la cabeza—. Estas confundido porque no sabes si la amas a ella, si dejaste de amar a Kikyou, o si las amas a ambas.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero no logras entender la respuesta —en ese momento Sesshoumaru estacionó la camioneta—. Ahora baja y ve a dormir, no quiero saber de ti por unos días —le dijo con su característica voz autoritaria.

Sin él haberse dado cuenta Sesshoumaru había conducido hasta su casa. Su hermano se preocupaba por él después de todo.

—Gracias, Sesshoumaru —habló sinceramente.

—Lo único que hice fue traerte a tu casa, ahora vete —soltó como si le hablase a un perro.

Inuyasha intentó sonreír y pensó que su hermano era la única persona con la podía hablar de un tema como aquel, lo escuchase y le aclarase parte de sus propios sentimientos para luego echarlo sin aceptar si quiera un gracias.

Bajó de la camioneta y Sesshoumaru arrancó si esperar que él entrase a casa. Así era su hermano.

Al entrar a casa fue recibido por Shippou, le acarició la cabeza y se dirigió a la sala, se tiró en el sofá y se quedó con un brazo extendido hacia el animal.

—Kagome debe estar bien —susurró para sí mismo, en un intento de hacérselo creer.

Antes siquiera de poder dirigir sus pensamientos en otra dirección se quedó dormido sin poder alejar aquella pesadez de su pecho.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que visitara el apartamento de Kagome, cada día había estado llamando una y otra vez con la esperanza de escuchar su voz, pero seguía siendo enviado el buzón de mensajes. No le importaba si ella respondía y le gritaba que se fuera al infierno y que la dejara en paz, con escuchar su voz y saber que estaba bien y a salvo le bastaba.

La angustia era su habitual compañera, aquel malestar tormentoso se negaba a abandonarlo, y cada día que pasaba sin saber de Kagome se volvía más pesado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver a verla, lo necesitaba.

Ya ni siquiera el trabajo le ayudaba a apartarla de su mente. Aquel sentimiento lo estaba carcomiendo, y el recuerdo de aquel terrible sueño seguía fijo en su memoria. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se volvería loco.

Sesshoumaru le había sugerido que volviese a buscarla en su departamento, pero temía que le dijesen que ella nunca volvería. Quizás era un cobarde pero no quería enfrentarse a eso, no quería tener que hacerle frente a la noticia de la muerte de Kagome.

Y luego de haber meditado eso durante aquellos días, se había dado cuenta que amaba a Kagome desesperadamente. No podía decir si era en mayor o menor medida de lo que había amado a Kikyou, las dos eran diferentes, y le hacían sentir cosas diferentes.

De lo que si estaba seguro es que no podría soportar la muerte de Kagome como lo había hecho con Kikyou.

Perder a Kikyou le afectó y lo había dejado hundido, pero Kagome lo había ayudado a salir de aquel vacío pozo donde había caído. Y aunque en aquel momento sentía que había perdido a Kagome porque no la tenía en su vida, al menos mantenía la esperanza de que estuviese con vida, pero si llegase a saber lo contrario no podía si quiera pensar en cómo asimilarlo.

Si ella llegase a morir, moriría lo último que quedaba de él, de eso estaba seguro. No podría seguir. No podría vivir.

Los días siguieron pasando y Sesshoumaru seguía diciéndole que no quería verle en la oficina, decía que su estado de ánimo le hacía enfermar. Pronto entendió que su hermano no toleraba verlo de aquella manera y no poder ayudarlo.

Aquel día se había dispuesto a dar un paseo, pensando que caminar le ayudaría a despejar sus atormentados pensamientos, había decidido dejar a Shippou pues no sabía que tan lejos iría.

Era una fresca tarde de febrero, el invierno seguía en pleno apogeo. Se detuvo a observar un gran árbol, lo mantenían cercado para evitar que las personas se acercasen demasiado. Leyó la descripción que había en un lado de la cerca.

" _Goshimboku, árbol sagrado con más de mil años de antigüedad. Se dice que posee magia capaz de unir los sentimientos más profundos."_

Lo que pensó al leer eso fue que era un árbol reamente viejo, pero aun con ese pensamiento no pudo dejar de observarlo, se sentía atraído hacia él.

—Si mamá. Estoy bien, de verdad. —Aquella voz alertó todos los sentidos de Inuyasha—. Salí a caminar un poco pero ya estoy de regreso al departamento. Nada de ejercicio, lo prometo. Hablamos luego, te quiero.

Inuyasha se volteó para buscar a la dueña de aquella voz, no podía estar equivocado. Y entonces la vio, ella estaba de pie a unos metros de él, guardaba su teléfono en el bolso que llevaba cargado al hombro. Vestía un vestido verde y unas medias largas para cubrir sus piernas del frio, llevaba un ligero abrigo de color negro.

Estaba viva, y seguía tan hermosa y radiante como le gustaba recordarla. Sin pensarlo si quiera corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Kagome —dijo su nombre como si con ello su alma regresase a su cuerpo. Aspiró su aroma y la apretó aún más contra su pecho, no quería dejarla ir. No quería que de repente se esfumara entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué…? —la voz de ella sonaba amortiguada debido al abrazo. Se separó ligeramente y enmarcó el rostro de ella en sus manos.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el rostro de la muchacha.

—¿Inuyasha? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, un nudo se le había formado en su garganta.

No sabía nada de él desde el día que su madre lo echó de su departamento, y por lo que ella había pensado suponía que él no querría saber nada de ella.

Las primeras semanas habían sido realmente terribles para ella. Sufrió una fuerte infección y debió permanecer internada, hubo un par de días realmente malos que perdió la conciencia debido a la fiebre y los médicos creían que no se salvaría. Pero había logrado recuperarse.

La verdad en aquellos terribles momentos no le importó morir, estaba sumida en una gran pena y las últimas palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha se negaban a abandonar su memoria. Los médicos le dirían luego que su estado de ánimo había agravado terriblemente su salud.

Y si había luchado por seguir con vida, había sido por su familia, quien no la había abandonado en ningún momento.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se dijo que debía reaccionar. Se alejó de los brazos de Inuyasha.

—No, no te vayas —suplicó él. Y entonces hizo algo que ella no se hubiese imaginado, se arrodilló delante de ella y se abrazó a su cintura—. Perdóname, por favor.

Kagome vio como las demás personas que pasaban por el camino se le quedaban mirando.

—Levántate —instó a Inuyasha intentado levantarlo en vano—. La gente nos está viendo.

—No me importa. Sólo quiero disculparme contigo, dije cosas que no debía, que ni siquiera quería decir.

—Dijiste la verdad —dijo ella como respuesta—. Realmente es como si yo hubiese tomado la vida de Kikyou para salvarme.

—No. No es así —replicó con rapidez y se puso de pie para verla a los ojos—. Y me culpo cada maldito instante por haber dicho eso. Tú no tomaste su vida, no eres responsable de su muerte.

—Pero alguien más pudo haber recibido el trasplante. Yo estaba prácticamente muerta y no lo merecía —ella habló con voz estrangulada.

—No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca. Tú merecías vivir más que nadie. —Ella negó con la cabeza y vio un par de lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas—. Sí. Y debías vivir porque yo te necesitaba, aún te necesito.

—Hubieses estado bien sin mí…

—No —el terror se marcó en su voz—. De no haberte conocido no sé qué habría pasado conmigo, pero ahora que te conozco estoy seguro de que no podría soportar perderte. He vivido un infierno al pensar que podías estar muerta, creí que me volvería loco. Te amo, Kagome, y te necesito —la súplica iba marcada en sus palabras— ¿No puedes verlo? Estoy perdido sin ti.

Las lágrimas salían a raudales de los ojos de Kagome. No sabía si podía creer en sus palabras, quería hacerlo porque ella había aprendido a amarlo, pero las dudas seguían marcadas en su interior.

—Me esforzare, y haré todo lo posible por ganarme tu perdón. Me había dicho que aceptaría de buena manera si no querías volver a verme, pero no puedo hacerlo. No quiero volver a dejarte nunca, no lo soportaría.

Ella no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de creer en sus palabras y que no terminase bien, pero aquella parte de ella que lo amaba le pedía a gritos que aceptara sus palabras, que le diese una oportunidad.

Antes de que su mente pensara en algo para responder, su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolso. Era la alarma para su medicina. Aquella era su salida, no debía responder nada, podría marcharse y quizás luego tendrían otra oportunidad para hablar, cuando ella no estuviese tan abrumada.

—Debo ir a casa, tengo que tomar mi medicina —habló al momento que buscaba su teléfono en el bolso para que dejara de sonar.

—Creí que te tocaba más tarde. —Inuyasha había creído aprenderse el horario que ella seguía para su tratamiento.

—Cambiaron mi tratamiento después de… no importa.

—Claro que importa. Quiero saber lo que sucedió después, y donde estuviste todo este tiempo. Pero ahora te llevare a casa.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta la parada más próxima, allí llamó un taxi que pasaba cerca, la hizo subir y luego subió él, y le dio la dirección de su departamento.

Pronto llegaron al departamento de Kagome, él pagó lo correspondiente y luego siguió a la muchacha al edificio. Ella parecía no querer hablarle o no se atrevía, pero él necesitaba escucharla, y no se marcharía de su lado.

* * *

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma, me asustas —dijo Kagome a Inuyasha.

Él tenía prácticamente una semana viviendo en su departamento, parecía haberse mudado con ella por decisión propia.

En aquel momento él la observaba como si fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, era una costumbre que había tomado, y ciertamente le causaba algo de miedo que él vigilase cada uno de sus movimientos.

Había intentado decirle que aquello era totalmente absurdo, que él no debía porque quedarse allí con ella, pero Inuyasha estaba decidido a quedarse. Ya había tomado el control total de la sala y ella se sentía realmente cohibida. Sólo se marchaba por un corto tiempo para pasar por su casa y ver a Shippou y buscar ropa si le era preciso.

Y no fue hasta el día anterior que le había vuelto a ver el collar que ella le había dado tiempo atrás. Ella notó que no lo tenía casi desde el comienzo pero no había querido preguntar, simplemente pensó que él decidió quitárselo para no recordarla. Pero cuando el día anterior él llegó de nuevo con el collar no pudo evitar preguntarle a que se debía que volviese a ponérselo si tanto le había desagradado.

Entonces él le dijo que había regresado a la tienda del anciano y este le había explicado la forma en que funcionaba el collar, que si ella no estaba a su lado el collar no surtiría el efecto, y que por eso había decidido quitárselo, pero ahora que ella estaba de nuevo en su vida no pensaba quitárselo nunca porque era como una conexión entre ambos.

—Pensé que no creías en todas esas cosas —había bromeado ella,

Él optó por decirle que luego de haber pasado aquel tiempo sin ella había logrado entender que la magia realmente existía, pero siempre y cuando ella estuviese. Le sorprendía lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado Inuyasha en aquel tiempo.

Lo que él no le había dicho era como había logrado reconocer la magia del collar. Luego de haberse encontrado con Kagome lo había pensado, y terminó reconociendo que el anciano de la tienda tenía razón. El collar había estado protegiéndolo de alguna manera, aun cuando no estuviese Kagome a su lado, pero en cuanto se lo quito la desesperación se apodero de él, mostrándole aquel terrible sueño y llenándolo de gran pesar y angustia. Mientras él tuvo el collar la ansiedad se mantuvo a raya, al quitárselo, todas las emociones desesperantes lo sometieron.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte porque no dejare de hacerlo —dijo él con una sonrisa y la hizo volver a la realidad.

Inuyasha estaba feliz, aquello no podía negarlo. Kagome estaba bien y aquello era suficiente para ser feliz. Quizás su relación no fuese la misma que tenían antes del altercado, pero lentamente lograría ganarse la confianza de ella y conseguiría que ella creyese en él.

Kagome le había contado, después de mucha insistencia, lo que había pasado después de su madre lo echara del departamento. Ella había ido al médico tal como lo había planificado, le indicaron un par de medicamentos y la enviaron a casa, no mejoró. Días después estando con su madre, quien se había negado a dejarla, se desmayó debido a la fiebre alta, fue allí cuando decidieron ingresarla al hospital, donde estuvo internada casi dos semanas, hasta que su cuerpo quedo libre de infección. Posterior a eso su madre le había insistido en que fuese a quedarse con ella y su familia, debido a que se encontraba débil a causa del fuerte tratamiento que le habían suministrado, no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Y había permanecido con su familia hasta unos pocos días antes de cuando ellos se encontraron.

Él la había escuchado hablar con gran zozobra. No se perdonaba no haber estado con ella durante aquellos terribles días. Y era por eso que ahora se negaba a dejarla.

Había notado que ella estaba más delgada, y su piel más pálida a como la recordaba de los días que habían compartido juntos. También ella había reducido la jornada de trabajo y realizaba la mayor parte desde casa, lo cual significaba que aún no se recuperaba del todo.

Al preguntarle a Kagome que tan grave era su estado, ella respondió que después de la infección su cuerpo había quedado susceptible y podría recaer nuevamente. Debía mantener un régimen estricto, sin mayores esfuerzos. Aquello lo había aterrado.

—¿Ya no puedes seguir con tu entrenamiento de salir a correr? —preguntó con curiosidad, quería saber todo lo que ella podía o no hacer.

—Lo tengo terminantemente prohibido —respondió ella con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Por qué?

—El deporte exige una fuerte demanda para mi organismo; y aunque en un momento lo pueda tolerar bien, llega el punto donde no lo resiste y colapsa, no puede manejar el gasto de energía y a su vez mantener al máximo las defensas contra infecciones. En resumidas cuentas ese fue parte del sermón que me dieron durante mi estancia en el hospital.

—No más entrenamiento para ti entonces.

—No te pongas igual que mi madre —ella suspiró. No le gustaba que la sobreprotegieran, por eso fue que apenas se vio recuperada regresó a su departamento, vivir con su madre era no hacer nada más que darse un baño sola.

Y al parecer Inuyasha tenía los mismos pensamientos, no quería dejarla sola, como si ella no fuese capaz de valerse por sí misma.

—Tengo que disculparme con tu madre. Estoy seguro de que debe odiarme desde ese día, me creerá responsable de lo que sucedió —dijo en tono culpable.

—Mi madre no suele guardar rencor durante demasiado tiempo, y si en ese momento actuó de esa manera, fue para protegerme. Desde que me diagnosticaron ella siente que debe protegerme de todo, fue peor después de la cirugía —sonrió con nostalgia. Su madre se preocupaba en demasía por ella.

—Y en ese momento yo te hacía daño —reconoció con pesar.

—Tenías tus motivos. Supiste quien había obtenido el corazón de tu prometida, y termine siendo yo, con quien habías comenzado una especie de relación, es comprensible que actuases de esa manera.

—No, no lo es. No es justificable de ninguna manera —habló en tono más elevado, estaba molesto consigo mismo—. Me arrepentiré cada día por haberte dicho las cosas que te dije —se acercó a ella y con una mano le acarició una mejilla.

—Ya es cosa del pasado, no tiene importancia…

—Claro que la tiene —dijo con vehemencia—. Te hice daño —el arrepentimiento hizo presencia.

—No lo hiciste con intención.

—Contigo no tiene caso discutir —sonrió ligeramente—, no ves más que el lado bueno de todo lo que pasa, y defiendes a las personas sin importar lo que hagan.

—Se vive mejor de esa manera —se encogió ligeramente de hombros, había entendido que no tenía caso recalcar las cosas malas y sufrir si se podía priorizar las cosas buenas.

Inuyasha pensó que aquella era una razón más por la cual se había enamorado de ella. Cuando estaban juntos y él decía que algo le desagradaba ella terminaba convenciéndolo de que había razón para que no resultase tan desagradable, finalmente varias cosas habían terminado por resultarle tolerables gracias a ella, desde la comida hasta las películas.

Durante aquellos días había estado meditando acerca de las diferencias que existían entre Kikyou y Kagome, se había propuesto hacerlo para identificar mejor sus sentimientos hacia ambas.

Kikyou era una mujer trabajadora, que ayudaba a las personas cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad, siempre y cuando no interfiriese con sus ideales. Era una mujer decidida, de carácter serio y no demasiado expresiva, aunque de buen corazón. Ella decidió ser donante de órganos por un motivo, quería salvar a alguien en caso que ella muriese de forma prematura, ya con eso se notaba lo buena persona que era.

Kagome era mucho más expresiva, carismática, y con un carácter muy volátil. Era alguien que podía hacerle una broma y estar riendo y luego cambiar su humor por algo que había visto y le parecía injusto. Si veía a alguien en problemas ayudaba sin pensarlo. Era amable y bondadosa; valiente y luchadora.

Él amó a Kikyou, pero también amaba a Kagome, y de una forma diferente, más intensa, más profunda. Y era por eso que le parecía inimaginable estar sin ella. Y quería aprovechar cada momento que tuviese.

Observó a Kagome mientras cocinaba, no podía dejar de verla, aún tenía cierto temor que todo fuese una ilusión. Pero ella seguía allí, frente a sus ojos.

Tenía una semana en el departamento de ella. Había hablado con Sesshoumaru para tomarse un par de días, se lo compensaría luego.

Cuando Kagome se iba al trabajo él aprovechaba e iba a su casa para alimentar a Shippou y darle su respectivo paseo. Tarde o temprano debía volver a su casa y hacerse cargo de sus cosas, pero no quería dejar a Kagome.

—Kag —la llamó y no pudo evitar sonreír al mencionar su nombre.

—Ya estará lista la comida —dijo ella.

Él solía molestarla cada vez que cocinaba, porque cuando ella se lo proponía se tomaba su tiempo.

—No es eso —se acercó a ella y la hizo apartarse de la cocina para que le prestara atención—. Quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué? —ella bajó la llama en la hornilla.

—Quiero que vivamos juntos.

—Pues tienes una semana durmiendo en mi sofá como si fueses mi inquilino, a eso se le podría considerar vivir juntos.

—No. Me gustaría que te mudaras a mi casa, que viviésemos como pareja —confesó. Kagome se apartó de su abrazo, notó el nerviosismo en ella.

—No lo creo conveniente.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber.

—No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

—Hemos estado bien la última semana, y sabemos que no llevamos bien en otros asuntos.

—Lo que propones es más que encuentros de fines de semana. Hablas de algo permanente —habló con cierto pesar.

—Así es.

—Yo no puedo garantizarte algo permanente —susurró e intentó alejarse de él.

—No pienso dejarte —dijo reteniéndola entre sus brazos—. Ya te dije que te necesitaba y es cierto. No puedo tolerar la idea de no estar contigo. Te amo y quiero pasar cada minuto que pueda a tu lado.

—Yo podría…

—No lo digas —la interrumpió al instante—. No quiero pensar en eso como una posibilidad. Sólo quiero compartir contigo el máximo de tiempo posible, amarte y esperar que tú me ames de la misma forma.

—Ya te amo, y es por eso que no quisiera hacerte pasar por algo doloroso —los ojos de ella comenzaron a empañarse.

—Lo harás si no me dejas permanecer a tu lado. Escucha —le acarició ambas mejillas—, si algo llega a pasarte, recaes o te fracturas un brazo quiero estar contigo, cuidarte; déjame hacerlo, porque de lo contrario me volvería loco pensar que me necesitas y no estoy para ti. Quiero estar para ti —besó la frente de ella e intentó limpiar unas lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

Kagome asintió levemente y luego lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho y aferrándose a él como si fuese su salvación.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —le susurró al oído al momento que le acariciaba la espalda. Aquellas mismas palabras también iban dirigidas hacia el mismo. Todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _Cuatro años después._

Estaba bañando a su hija de once meses, o al menos lo intentaba. La pequeña era muy inquieta, y sólo quería estar jugando y hacer que él se mojase en el proceso. Era su adoración, eso estaba claro, pero sufría cada vez que le tocaba aquellas pequeñas tareas.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se había casado con Kagome. Después de varios meses viviendo juntos le pidió matrimonio, y ella aceptó porque para ese momento ambos se habían dado cuenta que no podían estar separados.

La boda fue sencilla, por su parte sólo fue Sesshoumaru y Rin con su pequeño hijo, y su mejor amigo Miroku; y por parte de Kagome había asistido su familia y un par de amigos que ella consideraba cercanos. Algo muy cerrado e íntimo.

Meses después ella le confesó el deseo que tenia de ser madre, algo que casi había dejado de lado, pero al estar a su lado había salido a relucir. En un comienzo él tuvo muchas dudas y temores, recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado Rin durante su embarazo y no quería que Kagome padeciera por lo mismo, su situación se volvía mucho más delicada. Pero ella insistió y él aceptó porque quería ofrecerle todo lo que pudiese darle.

Hablaron con el médico que la trataba y luego con su ginecólogo. Tuvieron que realizar una modificación en su tratamiento y luego de que ella se mantuviese estable durante un par de meses comenzaron a buscar un hijo.

Cuatro meses después Kagome había llegado a su oficina con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillantes de emoción. Estaba embarazada. Allí comenzaron a manifestarse sus mayores miedos, si antes de eso no dejaba que Kagome realizara mayores esfuerzos durante el embarazo casi la tuvo recluida en cama con oportunidad de levantarse para realizar lo justamente necesario. Ella le repetía una y otra vez que era un exagerado, pero para él nada relacionado con la salud de ella era exagerado.

Ocho meses más tarde llegó a sus vidas Saya, una niña hermosa, de la cual estaba encantado fuese como su madre, aunque había heredado sus ojos, tenía las facciones de Kagome. Estaba feliz de tener a esas dos mujeres en su vida.

Cuando finalmente terminó de bañar a su hija la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación para vestirla, en eso la pequeña también le dio una ligera batalla. Ya estaba terminando de arreglarla cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre.

—¿Quién podrá ser? —preguntó a la niña y esta como respuesta le ofreció una sonrisa mostrando los pequeños dientes que ya le habían salido. Cargó a su hija y antes de dirigirse a atender se cambió la camisa. Dejó a la niña en el corral de la sala antes de abrir la puerta.

Le sorprendió ver a Sesshoumaru con su hijo y una Rin con un embarazo avanzado. Les dejó pasar luego de saludarlos. Saya en su corral de juegos llamó la atención de los recién llegados.

Rin fue hasta la niña y comenzó a hablarle mientras que buscaba jugar con ella.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos no parecía querer decir algo les preguntó a que se debía aquella inesperada visita.

—Yo quería asegurarme de que esta pequeña no estuviese en problemas.

—Claro que no, se cuidar de mi hija.

—Hace unos meses todavía te costaba cambiarle el pañal —recordó Rin.

—Ahora soy todo un experto —dijo como si aquello fuese algo por lo que estar orgulloso.

—Lo veré por mí misma —dijo y al momento cargó a la niña para irse con ella hacia el cuarto infantil.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas sin Kagome? —preguntó Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha.

Así que por eso estaban allí, no lo creían capaz de cuidar de su hija por su propia cuenta.

—No tan mal como podrías imaginártelo. Fue un poco difícil los primeros días, pero ya nos hemos acostumbrado.

—Es bueno saberlo, quizás pueda dejarte también a Ryuk.

—No soy tu niñera —espetó, aunque bien sabía que Sesshoumaru no dejaba que nadie más se encargarse de cuidar de su hijo. Cuando este era bebé había arreglado todo para que pudiesen tener al niño en la oficina. Era un verdadero sobreprotector.

Rin apareció de regreso con una pequeña que sollozaba, y al apenas ver a su padre se inquietó.

—Pa-pa —dijo entre pucheros e Inuyasha se apresuró a tomarla en brazos.

—La tienes demasiado consentida —argumentó Rin—. Supongo que es cosa de hermanos.

Ambos hombres soltaron una exclamación de queja para dar a entender que no les agradaba ser comparados.

La pequeña Saya una vez en brazos de su padre se recobró por completo y se entretuvo con el collar que él llevaba, aquel le parecía el mejor de los juguetes. A Inuyasha no le molesta que su hija jugase con el collar, aunque en algunas ocasiones ejercía un poco de fuerza que hacía que tuviese que inclinarse un poco. Pensaba que a pesar de lo dicho por el anciano tiempo atrás, Kagome no era la única capaz de hacer magia a través de aquel extraño artilugio, creía que su pequeña también tenía la misma capacidad de su madre, pues simplemente era imposible sentirse abatido cuando la sostenía en brazos y la escuchaba reír y llamarlo papá.

Su hija se había convertido en su otra fuente de felicidad, y en su motor de vida.

* * *

Kagome llegó a casa casi a las cuatro de la tarde. No había avisado de su regreso porque quería sorprender a Inuyasha y sabía que si le decía él querría ir a buscarla, y el pobre de seguro había pasado por bastante teniendo que cuidar de su hija solo, durante aquella semana.

Ella viajó a hacer una conferencia para promover la atención y cuidado después de un trasplante, para poder lograr un mejor tiempo de vida.  
Luego de su recaída años atrás y después de haber participado ya en varias reuniones en el grupo de apoyo, pensó que podría realizar un programa para llegar a más personas. Con su manejo en las redes sociales comenzó con foros de ayuda y ese tipo de cosas, y poco a poco había ido expandiéndose.

Quería demostrarle a todos que podía llevar una vida corriente y plena, tal y como ella lo había logrado, en sus cinco años después de la cirugía sólo había recaído en una ocasión y luego nada más grave que no se debiese a algún efecto mismo del tratamiento, ni siquiera durante su embarazo había sufrido malestares mayores a los habituales. Aunque claro que Inuyasha se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento, sólo se alejaba de ella durante las horas que trabajaba y se ocupaba de llamarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Si era sincera, él posiblemente era una de las principales razones por la cual se había mantenido tan bien, eso y un tratamiento adecuado llevado de la forma correcta. Aquello era algo que siempre resaltaba en sus conferencias, el apoyo que recibía de su familia, y en especial de su esposo. Él la había apoyado en hacer aquel programa de apoyo, siempre y cuando no se esforzará más de lo necesario, y eso era algo que él controlaba muy bien.

Aquella semana había resultado terriblemente larga, y más porque se suponía que sólo estaría tres días fuera, pero debido al mal clima el vuelo de regreso se vio suspendido en varias ocasiones, hasta que finalmente aquella mañana le había avisado que ya todo estaba en condiciones y podrían regresar a casa.

Y aunque se había mantenido hablando con Inuyasha por video llamadas no era lo mismo, ella quería estar con su familia, y allí decidió que para las próximas conferencias fuera del estado viajaría con su familia o no lo haría. Era como le había dicho Inuyasha en una oportunidad, debían compartir la mayor parte del tiempo que les fuese posible.

Fue recibida, como normalmente lo hacía, por Shippou, el perro no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor, entusiasmado; Buyo por otra parte se acercó a ella y le acarició una pierna para luego alejarse. Notó que la casa estaba en silencio y supuso que su esposo e hija estarían en la habitación, el auto de él seguía en su lugar, por lo que no habían salido. Se asomó en el cuarto infantil y no había nadie siguió hasta llegar a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, ya que no escuchaba prácticamente nada. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena en la cama.

Inuyasha parecía estar profundamente dormido y Saya estaba sentada a un lado de él entretenida con uno de sus peluches. Supuso que Inuyasha se había acostado con ella para tomar la siesta y su hija se terminó despertando antes, le sorprendía que la niña no intentase despertar a su padre.

—¡Ma-ma! —gritó la pequeña al verla, y gateó en la cama para acercarse a ella. Kagome se apresuró para tomarla en sus brazos.

—Hola, tesoro, te extrañe tanto —le dio un beso en cada mejilla—. ¿Has cuidado bien de papi?

Con cuidado se subió a la cama y dejó a la niña en medio de Inuyasha y ella.

—¿Despertamos a papi? —la niña sonrió como si comprendiese sus intenciones a la perfección.

Saya se acercó más a su padre y apoyándose en él se levantó para quedar de pie a su lado.

—Pa-pa —comenzó a llamarlo y le dio un beso. Kagome sonrió al verla—. ¡Pa-pa! —llamó con más fuerza y en esa ocasión Inuyasha reaccionó impulsado como un resorte.

Se sentó en la cama un poco desorientado, y segundos después escuchó la risa de su esposa, volteó y la vio allí tendida en la cama a su lado.

—Eres mala con papá, Saya —dijo al momento que tomaba a la niña sin dejar de reír.

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa Inuyasha se acercó más a Kagome para abrazarla efusivamente. La había extrañado tanto.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresarías? —preguntó sin separarse de ella.

—Me avisaron del vuelo y sólo lo tome. Además quería sorprenderte. Te extrañe, a ambos —dijo aún con la niña en medio de ambos.

—Y nosotros a ti —dijo al momento que se separaba lo suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.

Saya comenzó a removerse inquieta entre sus padres hasta que logró separarlos, finalmente dejó los brazos de su madre para ir con su papá.

—Papi mío —afirmó la niña haciendo un puchero. Aquello ocasionó una fuerte risa por parte de Kagome, a su hija le encantaba ser el centro de atención de su padre.

—Oh, creo que he sido reemplazada. Me han quitado el cariño de mi esposo —dijo con un fingido todo de pena.

—Hay de sobra para mis dos chicas —se acomodó en la cama e instó a Kagome para que se acercara.

Y en ese momento con su esposa e hija en brazos no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más feliz y afortunado, algo que le sucedía bastante a menudo.

Una parte de él había sido adormecida con la muerte de Kikyou, y llegó a creer que no podría volver a vivir como lo había hecho. Pero apareció Kagome en su vida, ella lo hizo despertar y salir del abismo donde había estado hundido, ella había llenado su vida de luz y esperanza.

Ella lo había hecho volver a vivir, y le había dado las mayores alegrías. Ella y su hija eran todo lo que necesitaba.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! ¿Vieron que todo ha estado bien? It's a happy ending!**

 **Lamento la confusión del capítulo anterior, pensé que pude haber dejado pistas suficientes para que mantuvieran las esperanzas D: No quise dejar como nota que seguiría porque sería muy obvio que terminaría bien, y quería llegar a sus corazones de otra manera(?)**

 **Algunas personas se sintieron muy mal, y bueno quizás ni lleguen a saber que esto siguió ya que dejaron sus reviews desde cuentas anónimas. ¿Por qué me dejan tantos anónimos? Hasta les puedo responder cuando tienen dudas. Yo no soy mala onda(?) No es que me queje, es que a veces quisiera responder y sacarle dudas y no puedo, ahora mismo aunque respondiese capaz y esas personas ya no pasaran de nuevo por acá** **rompí sus corazones, y lo merezco u.u**

 **Bueno la cosa es que les había dicho que repararía sus corazones y lo hice, lamento haber ocultado esto a mis personitas cercanas pero quería que fuese una sorpresa.**

 **Espero que se haya entendido la relación del collar con la pesadilla. El collar evitaba que Inuyasha cayera en la desesperación de imaginarse cosas o de que su subconsciente le jugase sucio, es por eso que el anciano de la tienda le advirtió que no se lo quitara. Al quitárselo quedó desprotegido y cayó en la desesperación, la cual nos lleva a pensar en los peores escenarios.**

 **No sé qué más puedo decir, además, de que lamento haber roto sus corazones, pero ahora espero haberlos llenado de mucho, mucho amor.**

 **Espero que a la cumpleañera le haya gustado, ahora si con el final correspondiente.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo brindado!**

 **Nos seguiremos leyendo! Besos!**


End file.
